


[待授翻]Perfectly Right Wrong Number

by tegriiisco



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Physical Disability
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 56,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tegriiisco/pseuds/tegriiisco





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [perfectly right wrong number](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500736) by [melonbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly). 



01  
这一切的开始都是因为史蒂夫对于智能手机的使用实在过于生疏，或者说至少托尼毫无疑问会这样评价。其实这都是因为山姆，他匆忙之间忘了直接用他的新手机给史蒂夫拨号留电话，而是把号码潦草地写在了史蒂夫的手掌心里（边写还边嘟囔着“这让我感觉自己又回到了那糟糕的高中时代。”说得好像这不是他自己要这样做的一样），于是现在，史蒂夫只好艰难地辨认着，这是5还是6？这是7还是1？6还是0？好不容易输完号码，史蒂夫甚至没有先发个短信过去确认一下，就直接把电话拨了过去（“可能是发短息对他来说太难了”——来自托尼的评价）

“你好？”

“你不是山姆，对吧？”史蒂夫听起来有点忧伤，这是他的第三次尝试了，前两次甚至都没有接通。

“……不是，”电话那头的那个显然不是山姆的人回答道，“不好意思，我也没有打算假装自己是山姆。”

“什么？”史蒂夫疑惑地问，他有点后悔这么问，他只是拨错了号码，没打算和一个陌生人在电话里聊天，“我是说，对不起，我拨错号了。再见。”

“拜拜。”那人说道，听起来似乎有点被逗笑了。

 

两个小时后，史蒂夫收到了一条陌生号码发来的短信，当然不是Sam的：-你在找你的山姆？我现在有点想考虑一下“假扮计划”了。

这真是一条愚蠢的短信，史蒂夫搞不明白这个人为什么想要假装山姆。-哦…你是在勾搭一个陌生人吗？通过短信？他想也没想就回复了，一方面是因为他真的有点好奇，另一方面……好吧，他不是有点好奇，而是相当好奇。

-是你先开始的，打了我的电话，还叫错了我的名字。没礼貌！婚姻的破裂多半就是因为这种事。“不是山姆”这样回复道。

史蒂夫感到有点有趣，他也不确定自己为什么要把这样的对话继续下去：-那么我本该怎么称呼你？发完他才后知后觉的意识到，自己算是在调情？

-bucky；）向你保证这不是假名，大家都这样叫我。那你呢？大概一分钟之后，那个叫巴基的回了条短信。

 

所以……他们可能真的在调情。这时候史蒂夫有两个选择：不回复然后把这桩事抛在脑后，或者…继续投入。这怎么听起来都像是个承诺，但史蒂夫不由自主地继续发着短信。正好，今天山姆还跟史蒂夫说来着，说他没有一个“非复联成员”的朋友，对于山姆来说，他觉得这是一件需要史蒂夫好好思考一下的事情。好吧，其实史蒂夫没觉得这是件大事，不过现在有一个从天而降的机会落在他面前，以后谁要是再拿“没朋友”这件事开他玩笑——都是山姆把这个玩笑带起来的，他至少可以说自己尝试过了。所以，他决定试一试。

-我叫Steve。他过了好久才回复了这么一句，他还没有完全了解现在的人发短信的习惯，也没花什么心思去学。每当有人对此做出评论的时候，他也只是耸耸肩，表示这只是又一件他在21世纪不太适应的事而已，不过他心里其实不愿意去学这些，他只想按照自己的表达方式去发信息，如果有人对此有话要说，那他表示无所谓。

-你好，Steve；）说说吧，找到你的Sam了么？

-找到了。怎么了，你想假扮他吗？还是其他什么？

-晚啦，现在你已经知道我的名字了，除非你喜欢玩角色扮演<3，角色扮演。好吧好吧…

-也许如果我有这方面的爱好，我不会让你假扮成我的朋友，这太诡异了。巴基很快又发了一条过来，比史蒂夫打字的速度要快很多，即使他打字的速度实际上要比托尼认为的快一些。

-那你会想让我扮成谁？现在的情况有点超出史蒂夫的预期。他可以就此打住，不需要任何解释，这本来就是一次意外的交谈，但是他不想这样，反正他无事可做，现在时间还早甚至还没有到中午。

-我们的关系需要通过第六关才能解锁那个，史蒂夫这样回，完全是一时兴起，也有一半是因为克林特曾经开过这样的玩笑。

-第六关，嗯哼？现在我到第几关了？剩下的关卡怎么说？巴基没一会儿就回短信了。

史蒂夫早该料到他会问这个问题。他一边苦苦思索，一边打字。-第一关：姓名，第二关：过去的时光，第三关：品味与爱好，第四关：社会问题，第五关：梦想与希望，第六关：秘密愿望。史蒂夫读了读自己写的东西，看起来挺合理的，不会有比这更好的了，发送。

-秘密愿望，哈？所以，我们现在在第一关。我敢肯定，你绝对不好伺候。

没错，不过……史蒂夫无奈地翻了翻眼睛，迅速地在谷歌上找了个性交易热线电话，把弹出来的第一条电话号码复制到了对话框里，并输了如下几个字：-如果你想找个好伺候的，你应该找这个人。

没过几秒，巴基回复了：-老！兄！妈呀我真的应该庆幸自己先谷歌了一下，而不是直接打过去，不然我现在就该把我的话费账单发给你了。

-我可不会因为你的好骗而对你负责。来自史蒂夫的反击。他发觉自己不自觉的在笑，巴基让这发生的很自然，也很容易。

-好骗？巴基这样回复，后面还有几句，-认真的吗？老天…行吧，算你赢了。不过事实说明我也没那么好骗。好吧，你在干嘛呢？（巴基在这里用了缩写wuu2=what you up to）

史蒂夫出人意料的没有去谷歌那个缩写是什么意思，唯一的原因就是托尼平时就喜欢用那样的“代码”给大家发短信聊天，网络俚语什么的。-正打算做个肉桂卷，你呢？其实史蒂夫没说实话，不过也不能算是说谎，他脑子里却是闪过这个想法，承认这一点总比承认他现在其实只是坐在他那大得离谱的起居室里，盯着那本记满了他所不熟悉的现代事物的笔记本要来得容易，也显得不那么可悲。

-天哪！快拍张照来，我需要点东西来点亮我的一天！巴基立马就回了，又过了挺长一会儿，他又发了一条：-我在给我的绿植们浇水 

史蒂夫不想去揣测一些不存在的东西，但是他觉得，当中那段时间，像是巴基后悔发了前一条短信但是又没法撤回，这显得他太着急了。不过……给植物浇水？听起来像没事找事做，可能这确实是巴基现在在做的事吧，但也有些过于平淡了。话说回来，巴基在一个普通的周二早上和一个拨错电话的陌生人短信聊天，这不是一个正常的有事可做的人会做的事。这是史蒂夫才会做的事，他有足够的自知之明，知道自己其实还没有完全适应这样的模式，尽管如此，他还是会继续回短信。

史蒂夫站起身，在厨房找齐了各种食材，拿出了各种厨具，就在这时候，手机又响了，一条来自巴基的短信，写着：-好了吗？

-耐心，小蚱蜢。然后史蒂夫配上了一张面团在碗里的照片。


	2. Chapter 2

02  
史蒂夫和好了面团，把它放在了窗台边阳光下慢慢发酵，碗上盖了一块布。面团发酵需要一会儿，史蒂夫无事可做，于是他坐在客厅里玩手机，正在他查看天气预报的时候，一条短信进来了，-哇你真的有在做，让我有点吃惊啊，你是那种喜欢厨房的人（kitchen person）吗？  
史蒂夫立马回复：-喜欢厨房的人？我不知道你具体是指什么。  
-emmmm我也不知道，比如面包师？厨师？我也不知道  
-也不算是吧，只是比起出去逛我更喜欢肉桂卷。  
-我懂你，过了一会儿巴基回短信了，没有了先前的热切感和冲动，感觉好像刻意没有秒回，好让自己显得稳重一些。然后他就没说话了，似乎在暗示……什么？没关系，总有办法的。史蒂夫能确信的一点是，巴基没有在对他是一个爱肉桂卷胜于出门社交的人表示同情。他犹豫了一会儿，也许巴基就只是在实话实说而已，毕竟对一个陌生人持坦诚态度有时更容易一些。-外面的世界有时有点太吓人了，让我有点不知所措。史蒂夫咬着下唇，屏住呼吸等待对方的回复。  
-是的，巴基回答。尽管这是肯定句而不是转折或者否定，史蒂夫仍然感觉心里一沉，不过巴基又补充道，-到处都是人，所有人都匆匆忙忙，一切都在变化之中。看到这个，史蒂夫确信他完全可以理解，巴基也完全理解了他，至于到底理解了什么，他也说不清楚。这完全有可能是一种“殊途同归”，他们的出发点不同，但最终所理解到的情感是完全相同的。-一点没错，这时常让我觉得有点茫然，觉得自己很渺小，所以我更愿意呆在家里。  
-一个安全的地方。巴基这样说，并且这是他目前为止第一次在短信的句尾用上了一个句号。（看到这里千万别会回过去找，我翻译的时候为了排版给他们加了好多句号。。。）这代表着他是认真。-这不意味着我是一个隐士或者其他什么，大多数时间我只是更喜欢呆在屋子里。  
-我知道，史蒂夫说。  
-好了，你的肉桂卷怎么样了？巴基果断地切换了话题，倒也没有显得很生硬或是在回避什么问题。  
-还在发酵，你的植物怎么样了？史蒂夫又配上了一张碗的照片。他也收到了一张巴基回复的照片：窗台上，一株约一英尺高的植株长着茂盛的绿叶，看起来很健康。和史蒂夫一样，巴基在拍照的时候也小心地有意避开了会透露自己住址的任何标志性物件。-理查德长势喜人，伊莎贝拉也是。紧接着又是一张仙人掌的照片。  
-理查德和伊莎贝拉？史蒂夫一时语塞，接着他又收到了第三张照片，这一棵看上去长着一束细长的叶子，插在花盆里。-还有凯瑟琳也很好。没错，我用国王和女王的名字为它们命名，因为我以前总是忘记给它们浇水，他们有了名字的话，我想我会对它们更加用心一点。如你所见，效果不错。  
-挺好，史蒂夫回复得快速简洁，他确实是这么想的。当他看到仙人掌的照片时，脑子里浮现出的自己那盆仙人掌的悲惨结局，现在很快就消失得无影无踪。史蒂夫本来是把它放在浴室的，他想着万一自己忘记浇水了，浴室里的蒸汽还能救它一命。不过，他想错了。  
-我想，在我学会承担起一些责任之前，我还不能养只宠物来陪我  
-不过现在事实证明你把这些小绿植照顾得挺不错，也许你可以升级了。史蒂夫建议道。  
-也许吧，巴基给出了一个不置可否地回答，-还是不太确定，就是……我不知道自己是不是真的喜欢养只活物在家里，你懂吧？比如当有蜘蛛或者蟑螂出现的时候，我就会吓得尖叫着缩到椅子上。  
史蒂夫一直都觉得被“吓得尖叫着缩到椅子上”是只有电视里才会出现的搞笑片段，-真的？信息发出，他有点为自己这种随意评判别人的语气感到有点不好意思，立马又发了一条，-我的意思是，这很正常，我们都会有一些非理性的恐惧。  
-是呗？说说你的？巴基的回复好像是在挑战史蒂夫一样。  
史蒂夫犹豫了，但是是他先挑起这个话题的，他得说点什么。可能只需要是一件很小的事，用信任换取信任，对吧？-灰尘。或者是任何形式的混乱。我必须每天吸尘一次。重新读了读自己的话，史蒂夫皱起眉毛，可是信息已经发出。他突然觉得自己的回答不那么令人满意，当他的地方变得不整洁的时候，心里产生的那种不安的感觉似乎不能和被蜘蛛蟑螂吓得大叫着窜上椅子相提并论。于是他又发了一条，-不知道这算不算一种非理性恐惧吧，但是当我家一团糟的时候，我真的无法入睡，甚至坐立不安，我没法处理好这种事。  
-当然算了哥们儿。每天一次？你说真的吗？那你还真是个强迫症。巴基回复了。  
史蒂夫翻着白眼叹了口气，小混蛋…-我知道这听起来象个强迫症，但我至少不会被吓得跳上椅子。然后呢？你跳上椅子，接着打电话叫人来帮你处理掉那些让你毛骨悚然的小爬虫？  
-确实让我毛骨悚然。在我打电话之前，我得先给他们罩上一个玻璃杯，你觉得如何？不然的话他们就会到处乱跑然后躲起来？不不不……  
-合理。史蒂夫一边回复一边瞄了一眼窗户边的面团，盖在上面的布已经被顶得鼓起了一个小包，于是他在去处理面团之前，简短得跟巴基通报了一声，-面团发得差不多了。  
二十分钟之后，面包卷放进了烤箱，史蒂夫有了一条未读短信：-我有点激动呢！史蒂夫拍了一张照片传了过去：-再等30分钟。  
-我好----------嫉妒你，巴基秒回。  
史蒂夫笑了，他试着建议：-为什么不试试自己烘焙呢？  
巴基再次秒回：-毫无烹饪天赋。  
史蒂夫抬起一边眉毛：-你试过？  
-没，但这不意味着我得试了才能知道。巴基明显不想再把这个话题继续下去了。  
-试试。可是史蒂夫并没有打算就这么放过他，他几乎是直接下了命令。-步骤是这样的，很简单。史蒂夫把步骤链接一起发了过去。  
巴基花了点时间来大概读了读史蒂夫发过来的东西，-哈，简单，没错啊，微波布朗尼也很简单，新鲜酵母也不是个复杂的东西，但关键是上哪去搞到这东西？  
-随便哪儿，等等…你住在很偏远的地方吗？如果是这样的话，那我就不知道了，我没试过在别的什么地方采购东西，除了纽约。史蒂夫回复。  
-你在纽约买的嚯？那看来我没法逃避这件事了，如果我说我会试一试，那你马上就要给我发商店地址了是吧？  
所以，这样看来巴基很有可能也在纽约，史蒂夫不确定自己这么快得出这个结论是想干嘛，但他还是想尽快确认这一点：-如果你也在纽约，那么，是的，我会给你发。  
-好，很好…天哪我会试一试的，不过如果它不可避免地走向失败的结局，那我一定会怪在你头上。  
-行，去吧，买原料去，我等你。  
几分钟后，史蒂夫收到了新短信：-你是已经当了家长的人吗？我突然有这种感觉  
史蒂夫不解，皱了皱眉，-不，没有，你为什么这样想？  
-那你是老师？或者…你的工作是和指导别人有关的？  
好吧，实际上从某种意义上来说，是这样的。很难说巴基是从何得到这个结论的。史蒂夫不打算回答这个问题，至少不会说细节，或者索性什么也不说。他们只是完完全全的陌生人，哪怕他们的交谈出人意料地令人十分开心，也不能说明什么。正在史蒂夫犹豫不决的时候，巴基的新消息又来了：-没关系，我不是在审问你啦老兄。去买那该死的新鲜酵母了，马上回来  
史蒂夫相信巴基一定把手机随身带着了，并且一定会在路上发短信，-好的，不过，无图无真相，我需要证据。  
半个小时后，他收到了来自巴基的短信：一张照片，照片上有已经打开的活酵母，后面是各种其他配料，配字只有“证据”二字。  
史蒂夫也发了一张图过去，是他已经完成的肉桂卷：-你做好之后，他们就是这样子的。接下来的半小时里，他又陆陆续续收到几条巴基的短信。巴基没有揉面机也没有搅拌机，所有东西都只能手动，于是他抱怨道：-我本来可没打算干这些，-我甚至不知道自己怎么会被你说服来干这个……-不确定做出来的东西会让我觉得这一切都是值得的  
最终，巴基还是处理好了面团，准备发酵，-去他的，我不收拾了，我要歇一会儿，巴基发给了史蒂夫一张图，图上是他乱七八糟的厨房，台子上到处都是面粉和鸡蛋壳。  
-干得好，你可以休息休息，史蒂夫心想，如果那是他自己的厨房，他肯定一刻都不能等，立刻马上要着手清理了。  
-你回复的时候肯定心痒痒得不行，你一定很想把我这儿一团糟收拾干净。  
史蒂夫一愣，惊讶于巴基竟然记得他的小强迫症，虽然史蒂夫并不希望他记住那个。-是啊，你说对了，但那毕竟不是我的厨房，控制权在你手里。  
-啊……我真是被你感动到。然后整整四十分钟巴基都没有发短信。  
史蒂夫看着他的冰箱，思考着晚饭吃什么，就在这时，他收到一张图片，一个圆圆的面团在碗里，-这样算发酵好了吗 巴基问他，连问号都没顾得上打一个。  
-如果他比刚开始的时候大，那就可以了。史蒂夫回复完，决定晚上吃意大利面，于是开始切蔬菜，烧水，当他又收到新短信的时候，他正在忙，手上都是沾着西葫芦汁，有点黏黏的，不方便掏手机。当他把一切都准备好，所有东西都下锅以后，把手洗干净，掏出了手机。是张图片，烤箱里面摆着一个个紧挨着的肉桂卷，-如果这不奏效，我会很失望的  
-如果都已经到了这一步最终还不能成功，那一定是烤箱的错，史蒂夫回复说，-把面团发起来是最难的一步。  
-谢谢你现在才告诉我，哥们儿，巴基这样说，带点耍小性子的口吻。  
-当你做出好多本来你根本吃不到的好吃的肉桂卷的时候，你会更加感谢我的。  
又过了半小时，史蒂夫收到一张新鲜出炉的肉桂卷的照片，有一个已经切开了，-我撤回之前的那些话，这是一个绝妙的主意，这太好吃了  
-很棒，史蒂夫回复，又加了个小笑脸的表情，-好好享用：）  
-吃着呢：）


	3. Chapter 3

03  
之后的三天，史蒂夫没有再收到巴基的短信，也没有主动联系巴基。时不时地想想和陌生人短信聊天这件事，史蒂夫仍然感到有些迷惑，他不知道自己为什么会做这样的事，这不像是他一般会做的事，但他乐在其中。和不认识的人谈论一些生活琐事让他感到放松。

那三天里，他也没有想着再给巴基发短信，直到那天晚上，他第二次从噩梦中惊醒。凌晨三点，他无法入睡，等他反应过来，自己已经拿着手机打开了对话框，并且已经打下了“你做过噩梦吗？”这几个字。

十分钟过去了，他依然没有发出那条短信，手机屏幕已经自动锁屏又被按亮了好几次，史蒂夫盯着天花板，觉得这一切都很荒谬：他不是没有朋友，他可以向他们倾诉，他们中的有些人很可能现在还醒着，而他现在却在渴望半夜三更给一个陌生人发短信。

巴基应该已经睡着了，可能他也会像大多数人一样，把手机调成静音，所以就算史蒂夫给他发了短信，等他看到短信的时候也已经是早上，他会回复，史蒂夫可以装作没看见，然后一整个白天都为这种冲动的举动感到愚蠢。再过一个月，史蒂夫会彻底忘记巴基这个人，除非他再次看到手机里的那个号码。

他还是决定把那条短信发出去。他强烈希望巴基不要回复自己，但当屏幕亮光熄灭的时候，他心里还是一颤。

-无时无刻，巴基回复道。不知道什么原因，每个字母似乎都在发出一种筋疲力尽的声音。史蒂夫觉得可能又是自己的发散性思维在作祟。

-所以你也醒着？这显然是句废话，但是直接问噩梦的内容，就显得有点太过分了。

-也许吧，或者我可能刚刚结束一场狂野的性ai然后现在正在消防通道抽着烟

史蒂夫有点不明白，皱了皱眉毛。-如果是这样，那你为什么要现在跟我发短信？回去给他们倒点水，保持水分很重要的。

-你太逗了，巴基回复，接着又是一条，-我得澄清一下，我没和人做，只是因为做噩梦睡不着，因为…操，我要是知道为什么就好了…

-因为既然他们能让你睡不着，为什么还要在你明明已经睡着之后还要惊醒你？史蒂夫没来得多考虑就把信息发了出去。这可能不是最有同情心的回复，但看在他自己也饱受噩梦困扰的份上，措辞已经足够有同情心了。

-没错…我糟糕的大脑根本没办法把这些想法赶出去

-试着分散下注意力？史蒂夫试着想办法帮助巴基，-我们可以一起看《长发公主》。在他按下发送键的那一刻，他意识到，自己用了“我们”这个词，他真的很想撤回…

-迪士尼？？？？？巴基的回复带了一大串的问号，这让史蒂夫有点不知所措，而就在这时，巴基又发了一条，-我喜欢这个主意，来吧。

-你准备好了告诉我一声，史蒂夫一边打字一边翻身下床冲向客厅。他的声音有点沙哑：“能麻烦你帮我把《长发公主》调出来吗，贾维斯？”

“马上，先生。”史蒂夫去厨房倒了点水，拿了点巧克力，回到客厅的时候，电视机已经开好了，他刚坐到沙发上，就收到了巴基的短信，-好了，开始吧。

“播放吧，贾维斯。”史蒂夫坐在沙发的一角，手机放在扶手上。整个看电影的过程中，他和巴基有一搭没一搭地发着短信，是巴基先开始的：-我喜欢那只蜥蜴（-那是变色龙，史蒂夫回复），电影结束的时候，巴基发来短信：-现在Netflix给我推荐了一大堆这类型的电影，我们看飞屋环游记吧！（飞屋环游记英文片名叫up）

-上去哪？（up where？）史蒂夫一把消息发出去就知道自己搞错了，巴基是在说那部电影，火速又发了一条，一不小全大写了，-不，然后意识到这看起来有点反应过度，赶紧切回了小写，-我是说如果你想十分钟之内就湿了眼眶，那就看去吧，不过我会去看《公主与青蛙》。史蒂夫皱起眉头，因为他觉得——至少他的朋友们让他觉得——每个人都看过飞屋环游记！于是这就导致他用第四条短信轰炸了巴基，-你没看过飞屋环游记吗？

-哇，巴基过了一会儿才回复他，-你说完了？刚刚我每次想要说点什么的时候，你的短信就炸进来了，看起来你很爱那部啊？成功激发了我的好奇心

史蒂夫有点开心，这次他故意把每个字母都大写，-感 人 至 深，托尼给他安利这部电影的时候就是这么说的，但是这个预防针一点没效果。

-好好好，别激动，还有，你真的确定《公主与青蛙》适合你这样的人看？我们可以看《天线宝宝》，而不是……你懂的，《天线宝宝》可不会让你哭鼻子：）

嗨……这小混蛋。你说的都对。史蒂夫只回了这几个字，然后就叫贾维斯开始放飞屋环游记，接着发了个短信给巴基，准备好了吗？

等等！这就开始了？我们真的要看？好嘞！这就开始，巴基回复说。

十分钟后，史蒂夫开始有了一点罪恶感，巴基给他发了一条接着一条的短信，全都用了大写，基本上都是“卧槽”，“你特么你怎么能……”这类话，史蒂夫只好回复，我可提醒过你的。然后他收到的一大堆全是大写的短信内容大概就是关于巴基觉得史蒂夫根本没有给他足够的提醒，以及巴基觉得史蒂夫是故意引他看这部的。史蒂夫觉得怪有趣的，情不自禁嘿嘿笑起来，这看起来有点奇怪，因为他其实本来也看这电影看哭了，但是看着巴基的短信又忍不住笑，不过他觉得这完全值得。

电影结束的时候，黎明已过，这意味着史蒂夫的晨跑时间到了，也同时意味着他熬了个通宵，虽然对他这种超级战士来说不算什么。我得走了，很棒的夜晚：）他这样告诉巴基。

好，拜拜。我们下次还要这么干，所以，下次你睡不着的时候，记得通知我

你睡不着也可以找我，史蒂夫一边回复一边往衣柜走，当他换好衣服，巴基也回了短信，你不会想那样的，因为我几乎每晚都睡不着

史蒂夫皱起眉毛，回复：巴基，我说了只要你睡不着就可以找我，只要我醒着一定会回复你，好吗？

巴基花了点时间才又回复，好，但是我可是事先提醒过你了

史蒂夫乘电梯下楼，你提醒了，没错（You did.）。我可不是在求婚或者强迫你做什么，你要你觉得舒服就行，我真的得走了，bye。

Ok bye.史蒂夫在收到巴基的回复之后才把手机放进裤兜，拉上拉链，然后迈步走出大楼。

 

巴基当晚没有给他发短信，但是凌晨三点过后，史蒂夫收到了短信：这是一次测试。史蒂夫立马回复了：我能看见。发完之后他觉得有点难过，他觉得好像是自己强迫了巴基做这件事，于是他立马转移了话题，你看棒球吗？

爱死该死的扬基队了 巴基立马就回复了，依然全都是大写，还把damn拼成了dem，史蒂夫不知道他是拼错了还是说这也是一种像托尼和克林特他们爱用的网络用语拼法。不管怎样，史蒂夫模仿着巴基的语气回了一条：爱死该死的道奇队了。道奇队已经是洛杉矶球队了（这让史蒂夫有点心碎），但是史蒂夫依然支持他的家乡球队（原本道奇队在布鲁克林），可能不像当年他们还是布鲁克林道奇队那样狂热。

啧啧啧，你个叛徒！聊天结束。

渐渐的，和巴基短信聊天成为了一种习惯。一开始，他们只是每周利用一点零碎的时间聊聊，大多数时候是早上，随着时间的推移，从他们发第一条短信开始，已经过去了一个月，他们的短信聊天逐渐贯穿一整天的生活。不是说一刻不停在发，但是对于很多无关紧要的小事他们也会进行一些交流。

有的时候他们还是会晚上一起看电影，或者刷剧，有段时间在巴基的提议下，他们连着看了八个晚上的《亚当斯一家》。之前从来没人跟他提过这个剧，史蒂夫对那些给他安利过东西的人表示很失望，但是这一次除外。

他们还会谈论一些其他事，不是那种史蒂夫会和山姆进行的那种“触及灵魂深处”的谈话，就只是有的没的小事。在交谈中，史蒂夫发现巴基确实被很多噩梦所困扰，即使在这一个月里，情况已经有了一些改善。每年这时候都这样，巴基没有做更多的解释，他也不需要多说什么，史蒂夫自有判断。

无论（至少）两年前的这个时候发生了什么（如果仅仅是去年这个时候才这样，巴基不会说“每年”，史蒂夫这样认为），那都对巴基造成了很深的伤害，史蒂夫不敢说自己感同身受，但他的噩梦和失眠完全都是随机发生的，没有规律，不会减弱，也不会加深。

史蒂夫能感觉到巴基是一个细心的人。他们的对话乍一看很无厘头，关于电影，电视节目或是里面的一些人物，但其实巴基用一种随意的态度对这些进行了深刻的剖析，这让人觉得很有意思。巴基甚至写了一篇长长的小论文来阐述《亚当斯一家》的好看之处，挖掘了它的一切优点，包括但不局限于赞扬那种“令人愉悦的诡异感”，还深入分析了其中的“冲突”是多么的妙——那个穿着黑色芭蕾舞短裙的舞者戈麦斯和莫蒂西亚对于彼此以及家庭及其忠诚，乍一看像是在反社会者的新兵训练营（这一段应该是在讨论剧情，我也不知道该怎么翻了，抱歉可能不是很通顺…）。他的这种认真让史蒂夫觉得他实在是……太可爱了。史蒂夫努力严肃认真地对待巴基的思想成果，他们连看了65集电视剧，然后才看了别的电影。带着史蒂夫刷完《亚当斯一家》，巴基又把史蒂夫拉入了《星际迷航》的坑，巴基对于这部剧的评价有点搞笑，他不是在贬低这部剧，只不过正如他自己所说，要全程严肃认真地对待确实有点难，有时候巴基的吐槽让史蒂夫笑得眼泪都出来了。

不知怎么的，在这过程中，史蒂夫还是向巴基袒露了一些他不会和任何一个朋友说的事，他知道不应该这样的，但是一旦对方是巴基，他就没法抑制自己倾诉的冲动。他们又谈论了一些关于噩梦的事，史蒂夫发现，无论巴基到底经历了什么，那段经历都深深地伤害了他，因为巴基提到，自己常常会产生“幻肢痛”。而史蒂夫也告诉了巴基，自己从来没有受过什么严重的伤（这不是事实，但也不算说谎），但是在童年时期，常常生重病，并且在死亡线上游走了好几次，所以好几次在梦中惊醒的时候，他都觉得自己不能呼吸了，他在潜意识里觉得，童年时的哮喘又复发了。

巴基常常觉得自己处于一种迷失的状态，好像自己处在错误的时间错误的地点一样，明明是在家里，却感觉自己彻头彻尾是个陌生人，这让他觉得手足无措，除了呼吸，其他什么也干不了。史蒂夫能体会到那种感觉是多么难受，但他不知道如何表达。几天后，他和巴基说他曾经有一次濒死的体验，那时候他不希望自己就这样死去，但又觉得自己好像已经死了，有时候他甚至觉得自己要是死了，那一切都会容易很多，巴基说他完全可以理解这种感觉。

这样的“谈人生”通常发生在深夜，考虑到巴基对史蒂夫来说其实算是个素未谋面的陌生人，谈话进行到这种深度有点奇怪，但鉴于他俩已经聊了一个月了，似乎也可以理解。事实上，史蒂夫已经把巴基看作是朋友了，不是那种朋友——如果自己在酒吧喝醉了，他会打电话给巴基来接自己（好几个人都跟他说过，这在当今被看作是友谊的象征，不过史蒂夫不会去酒吧，也不会喝醉），而是当他需要找人聊聊的时候会选择的那种朋友。

所以当那天晚上，巴基给他来电话的时候，史蒂夫觉得欣喜，好吧，其实一开始他吓了一跳，然后有点困惑，接着有点担心，那时候午夜刚过，不过时间不是什么大问题，自从一开始那通拨错的电话以后，他们再也没通过电话。史蒂夫在心里给自己打气，至少他们还是在电话里有过交谈的，这不是第一次和巴基打电话，这么想似乎让接电话这件事变得容易了一些，他按下接听键，“喂？”


	4. Chapter 4

04

“史蒂夫！”巴基在电话那头大声叫他名字，史蒂夫瞬间明白了人们所说的能“听见大写”是什么意思，他以前一直认为这是一种现在流行的表达“喊叫”这个词的含义的方法，现在他知道了，远不止如此……他真真切切地听到了自己的名字被大写了。

“巴基，”史蒂夫回应，巴基现在可能在一个比较嘈杂的地方，周围的声音不算很吵闹，从背景音来听，不好分辨，只有人群低语的声音。

“史——蒂夫，”巴基拉长了声音又喊了一声，他绝对喝醉了。

“巴基，”史蒂夫也重复了一遍，他觉得有点好笑又有点不解，“你还好吗？”他问。

“似我们的纪念日啊，”巴基醉得有点口齿不清，他的话让史蒂夫有点费解。

“纪念日？”史蒂夫思考了几秒，终于知道了巴基是什么意思，今天距离他们第一次通话正好一个月，“哦对！没错，是纪念日，所以你在庆祝吗？”

“才没有，”巴基皱起眉毛。史蒂夫从他的语气里听出了他皱起的眉头，他也不知道怎么做到的，但他就是听见了，巴基又开口说道，“艾丽卡说我应该多出来活动活动？”

这听着像是个不是问题的问题，史蒂夫听清了电话那头背景音的噪音，那应该就是个酒吧，“所以你出门了？”

“是————的，我出了，”巴基用行动证明，喝醉酒的人说话语气将变得十分夸张。“出得……还挺彻底，你知道，我是个双吗？我真的出得超——彻底的。”

不要嘲笑一个喝醉的人，史蒂夫暗暗提醒自己，但还是抑制不住地笑了，“那挺好的，巴基。能让你更有力量。有人和你呆在一起吗？”

“只有……”巴基的声音听起来远了一点，他可能是正转身找人，要不是有四倍听力，史蒂夫可能根本听不清他接下来说了什么，“好像只有……哦！在那里！”巴基把电话重新放回耳朵边，“他们在那里。在那边。他们在的。我负责看着我们的座位，因为……我不太能喝，我是轻量级选手。”

“是吗？”史蒂夫望着天花板笑着问，“那你还是有朋友陪着你，你不是一个人，挺好的。他们会把你安全送到家吧？”

“我是轻量级选手，史蒂夫，”巴基重复了一遍他的话，完全忽略了史蒂夫问的那个问题，“你觉得这和我只有一只手臂有关吗？所以我才比别人轻，我只有……一只手臂。”

一瞬间，事情变得不那么好玩了，巴基一直都没有把这个秘密说出来，史蒂夫听到这个的时候，心里一痛，同时感到震惊，作为朋友，他也感到抱歉。因为巴基只有一只手臂，也因为巴基只有在喝醉的时候才会向史蒂夫袒露这个平时他绝不可能说的秘密，巴基对他依然有所保留，他不知道巴基是不是有打算告诉他这些，但至少在今晚之前，他都没说。

“史——蒂——乎？”他听起来像是被人遗弃的小宠物。

“我在，我在，巴基。也许吧，这也许是一部分原因。”史蒂夫努力让自己的声音保持平静，“听着，我不知道你是不是准备好了要告诉我这个，也许……也许今晚就说到这儿，挂电话吧，好吗？”  
“要挂电话吗？！我才和你聊了没多久诶！今天可是我们的纪念日！”

“是，没错，我很高兴你能想着我，”他没说谎，但他觉得这通电话必须赶紧挂断了，不然明天巴基清醒之后可不会感谢他，尤其是要在巴基说出更多本来可能不会说出口的秘密之前。可他发现在巴基听起来如此悲伤的时候，他根本做不到挂电话。

“你开心吗，史蒂夫？”巴基问道，语气依然带着好像被人遗弃的委屈感，“我不确定你是不是真的开心。有的时候，我不开心，因为你不开心我也会感觉难过的。”

“每个人都会有不开心的时候，“史蒂夫温柔地说，”你能给我打电话，我真的很开心。”

“真的吗？”巴基听起来开心了一点，他的语调微微上扬，显得尤其可爱，“那就好！”

“真的，我很开心。”史蒂夫听见那边的背景音大了起来，应该是有些人围到了巴基巴基身边。他分辨不出他们在说什么，但听起来都很友好，他听见巴基在大笑。接着一个声音靠近了巴基，“你喝醉了给谁打电话了？”，巴基语气严肃地回答：“史蒂乎。今天是我们的纪念日。”“啊……我能和他说句话吗？”巴基同意了，因为史蒂夫听到了另一个声音清晰地传来，是位女士：“你好？”，史蒂夫也打了个招呼，“你好。”

“嘿史蒂夫，我是劳拉，巴基的朋友，也是今天他们的司机所以现在只有我没喝酒。抱歉他喝醉了打电话打扰你了，下次不会这样了。”

“没事，不打扰。你会把他安全送回家吧？”

“当然，bye。”

她挂断了电话，独留史蒂夫一个人，伴着电话忙音的嘟嘟声，心里沉沉的，比他想象的要沉重得多。他盯着手机看了好一会儿，犹豫着给巴基发了一条短信，-希望你一切都好睡个好觉。

他没有收到回复，不过他也没有指望这个，把手机放到了床头柜上，盯着天花板开始数羊。

一直到早上，大概九点多的时候，他收到了一条短信，-告诉我我没做我想我可能做了的那件事

-你得先告诉我你觉得你做了什么我才能告诉你你做没做，史蒂夫回复，-宿醉一场？

-还行吧，但我现在还是难受得想杀人。对不起，昨天醉着给你打电话了。

-没事，我那时候还没睡。顺便，纪念日快乐：）

-我的天哪，现在大家都以为我们在约会！巴基回短信速度之快让史蒂夫怀疑他是不是有什么打字方面的超能力。

所以他们终究是没谈起昨晚巴基不小心泄露的秘密，如果巴基主动提，史蒂夫不介意聊聊，但史蒂夫不准备主动提起。-不是什么大问题。如果是我的朋友发现我瞒着他们“我在约会”这种事，他们可不会让我好过。

-明白。所以，你知道了关于我手臂的事了吧。

好吧，他们还是谈起了这事儿。-是的，我很抱歉。我应该立马挂电话的，在我知道你喝醉以后。

-你刚刚是在道歉吗？因为喝醉的我告诉了你一些清醒的我不会告诉你的事???老兄，清醒的我确实考虑过要告诉你这件事，但不知道怎么开口，所以……我想我得感谢酒精把这一切问题都解决了

-你没必要告诉我一些事，如果你觉得我知道了会让你觉得不自在。不管怎么说，手臂的事我还是感到很遗憾。

-至少我保住了我的右手，那是我的惯用手。我想我大概也告诉你我的手臂是怎么没的了，在战场上&被炸弹炸了，一部分的我留在了那里。

-我反对，史蒂夫阻止自己把那句话的含义细想下去，-你不喜欢狗这件事也怨不着那个

-狗太闹腾了，巴基立马回击，他们又捡起了之前有过的争论，-他们只是想吸引别人的注意而已

史蒂夫还是把话题拉了回来，因为他觉得他不对此回应些什么实在不好，-我以前也在部队呆过。

-是嘛？哪里？

-第一突击营。史蒂夫这样回答。其实这么说不够准确，他的小队算是编外队伍，最初是官方指定的，但这其实是完全属于他的一支小队——他自己在军队里的地位本来就处在体制外。他又不能直接告诉巴基那其实是咆哮突击队。-那你呢？

-第38军团。那你是在阿富汗呆过吗？还是说是很久很久以前的事了？毕竟你可能已经超级超级老了（hella old）。

-如果我超级超级老，那我估计1/4的时间都听不懂你说话，比如，我可能就不知道“hella old”是什么意思。史蒂夫略带讽刺地回复道。

-两年前我退伍了。可别小看老年人，我奶奶最近都在学发短信。

史蒂夫确实已经超级超级老了，从各种意义上来说。但是他实际上也才28岁而已，人们很少这样想。-哇，那真好，她会给你发短信吗？

-会啊，像一封封短短的信一样，挺可爱的，基本上就类似于“亲爱的詹姆斯，你好吗？我做了些面条，你周五应该过来一趟，距离我上一次见你已经过去好久了。爱你的奶奶。”

-啊……等等，詹姆斯？

-那是我的身份证上的名字可以了吧……大家一般都叫我巴基，以及，我不喜欢别人叫我詹姆斯，又及，可以请你在我试图用巧妙的方法猜出你的真实年龄的时候保持严肃吗先生？

-对不起，那我就大方的告诉你，我28岁，满意了？那你多大？

-27岁，哇我们算是同龄人？我可真是没想到，哦我知道了，一定是因为你发的短信就像我奶奶发给我的，而不是像我这个年纪的人。

史蒂夫无力地翻了个白眼，这不是他第一次听到这样的评价了，-谢谢您。

-我认真的！巴基丝毫没有感到抱歉。-不好意思，宿醉之后实在太难受了，一会儿再聊。

-Bye 史蒂夫叹了口气，洗衣服去了。

 

几天后，他收到了两张照片，一张上边是布朗尼，一张是巧克力松饼，两样东西摆在货架上，明显是在超市拍的，-选哪个???

哦……不。史蒂夫觉得他在短信里没法给巴基解释清楚他的做法是多么地错误，他犹豫了一秒，就拨了巴基的电话。

“怎么？”巴基接了电话，声音听起来愉悦，带有一点点像磨砂质感的沙哑，“就一个简单的小问题而已，哥们儿，没必要打电话的。”

我可以挂断，史蒂夫本来想这么说的，但是话到嘴边就变成了，“不行”

“哈？”

“不行，”史蒂夫重复了一遍，他已经认真起来了，并且他还要继续说，“你知道这里面有多少化学添加剂和对身体身体有害的东西吗？我认真的。我马上就给你列一个清单，你按单子去买东西，然后我给你发菜谱，你按照上面自己做，好吗？”

“哇，所以……你是那种从来不买超市里的小甜点的人？”

“吃那个，你不如用玻璃清洁剂代替牛奶喝，”史蒂夫语气坚定地说，“好了，现在，从那些小盒子边上离开，左转，离开这片区域。”

“遵命，先生。”巴基又拖长了声音回答他，听起来更开心了，不过他还是按照史蒂夫的指示，买了那些原料。史蒂夫一直在电话里指导他，直到他付完了钱，拎着袋子站在超市外面。

“你可以挂电话了现在，我又不会再进超市去买小甜点，我保证。”巴基笑着对史蒂夫说。

“你最好别，”史蒂夫假装威胁他，“我现在给你发食谱行吧？”

“发吧。”

“再见。”史蒂夫说，莫名地有点舍不得挂电话，直到巴基也说了拜拜之后他才挂，然后立马给人发了食谱。

 

-真高兴知道自己现在竟然开始做布朗尼了，同时我也准备好了给你发过程照片，是你给我出的这个馊主意，把我卷进这个烂摊子，你就看着我自掘坟墓吧。

-你不会有事的，上次的肉桂卷就做的挺好，这比肉桂卷简单。

-哈，是嘛 巴基确实一边做一边给史蒂夫发着短信，最后是一张刚出炉的布朗尼的照片，写着，-看着还不错吧？

-非常不错，瞧？一切很顺利

-说实话，我有点惊喜，我以前从来不做烘焙这类事的

-那说明你有天赋，多棒 史蒂夫笑着回复

-超棒 巴基显然很自豪。

 

从那以后，他们不仅仅是互相发短信，他们开始打电话给对方聊天。一开始只是偶尔打，但在超市/烘焙事件过后，也就是他们再次通电话的三天前：巴基主动给史蒂夫打电话，因为他一个人在咖啡店很无聊，用他自己的话说，他不想看起来像个孤独的悲伤者——但这种情况越来越频繁出现，他们有了越来越多通电话的理由，有的时候是史蒂夫的摩托在城外坏了，他不得不在等待“救援”的过程中打发时间；有的时候是巴基在一堆招工广告当中找兼职，鉴于他只有一只手臂，能做的工作有限，他需要一点建议。再后来，他们省去了理由和借口，只是时不时就给对方打电话，虽然最后每次都只是在聊日常生活而已。

从最开始那个打错的电话开始算，已经过去了三个月，他们每晚都聊天，史蒂夫逐渐意识到，他有麻烦了。他真的，有麻烦了。


	5. Chapter 5

05

不是说他喜欢上的是一个男人这种麻烦.那时候，也就是三四十年代那时候，他根本不被人注意，尤其是当他还是个小个子的时候,但他现在已经在二十一世纪生活了16个月，他没法再把自己置于一个被遗忘被忽视的地位，这就像是在海里游泳，试图去寻找浪的规律，他试着弄明白美国，乃至世界这七十多年来的变化。要真的能完全弄明白就好了，哪怕慢一点。他到目前为止仍然有很多事不明白，但是同性恋问题是他首先关注的几个话题之一，也许是受到了潜意识里的影响，14个过去之后，他得出了一个结论，吸引力无关性别，抽象地说，是因为他对自己的性向有了一个认识，那就是，他不止是个双性恋，还是个半性恋，对于这两点，他接受良好。

问题是，他觉得自己已经了解巴基了，从很多方面来说，他了解了，但他也不可避免地意识到，他只了解巴基愿意让他了解的那部分，他对这一点如此确定，是因为他也是这样，只让巴基了解到了他想要他了解的那部分。

毕竟史蒂夫是美国队长。这个事实包含了许多大大小小的秘密，而这些秘密在史蒂夫从来没有被史蒂夫当作是秘密，直到他需要向巴基隐瞒那些的时候，他不能让巴基知道他的身份是美国队长。比如，他住的地方——史塔克大厦，并不是一个普通的居民区。不是说他们没有谈论过这方面话题，他们确实谈过分别住在纽约什么地方。巴基，好巧不巧，在布鲁克林出生长大，史蒂夫只好尽量不提他对于布鲁克林的了解，免得巴基怀疑他们为什么不曾遇见过对方。而史蒂夫也不能说自己住在曼哈顿中城，这样巴基会得出一些让他的秘密暴露的结论，也会怀疑史蒂夫怎么能负担得起房费…因为史蒂夫已经和巴基说了很多关于他童年的是，巴基很容易就能知道，他不是什么富二代，没有优渥的家境。

史蒂夫不知道怎么应对这个问题。一方面，他只是单纯地有点害怕告诉巴基他的真实身份，因为他告诉了巴基一些他的“小秘密”，一些他不愿意告诉公众的小秘密，不是说他就认为巴基是那种会向媒体泄密的人，而是美国队长这个头衔带来的巨大（不一定完全是受欢迎的）名气总是会让人们做出一些奇怪的事。比如有一次，史蒂夫恰巧看到一位女士在刮他摩托车轮子上的土，小心地抱进纸巾里，脸上还带着朝圣般的微笑。这……挺吓人的，也挺奇怪的，但也完全正常，一些有收藏爱好的人有时总是表现得很狂人。但他们在事后其实是会感到尴尬的——史蒂夫永远也不会忘记，玛丽亚希尔第一次见他的时候表现得有多么克制、冷静，而有一次，当他走开之后回头看了一眼，希尔脸上的表情完全就是见到巨星之后的那种羞涩和激动。这样的事情总在发生。

通常，史蒂夫觉得，人们并不是对他感兴趣，而是对“美国队长”感兴趣，不过可惜的是，很多人都不能把史蒂夫罗杰斯和美国队长割裂开，直到他们和他有了一定的接触。托尼，托尼斯塔克本人，也有这样的问题，他比任何人都清楚这一点，他和钢铁侠是有区别的。

并不是所有人都能理解这一点，托尼警告过史蒂夫，不过史蒂夫自己已经体会到了这一点。他曾去过的咖啡馆的服务员向报社贩卖她的美国队长的故事，关于她是怎样一周接待美国队长几次、他画些什么素描、他看起来是多么地“悲伤、失落、孤独”。这只是众多事件中的一小件，但也足够让人觉得有点受伤，自己的日常变成了别人赚钱的工具。Pepper为了宽慰他给他讲了几件托尼遇到的类似的事，但并没能让他好受一点。

史蒂夫不愿意相信巴基也是那种人，他不相信。但是他一直被灌输要谨慎对待这些事这些人，即便是他还没和巴基见过面。一般来说，史蒂夫看人很准，但是在没有进行过面对面交流的情况下，他还能相信自己的判断吗？

他意识到不能这样怀疑巴基，把巴基想成是目的不纯的人实在是太可怕了。

这件事的唯一解决方法，显然就是键巴基一面。但他真的不能这样做，原因显而易见，所以他有点挣扎。他真的很想见巴基，看看事情到底会如何发展但与此同时，他也很害怕如果他这么做了，那么他们之间那点因为距离和匿名而存在的以保证安全的小气泡会瞬间全部炸裂。当然，这也可能会给更多美好的事情的发生提供空间，但是这也增大了把整件事情搞砸的概率。人们认为史蒂夫是一个勇敢的人，但他不是，不是在每件事上都是，

他也不是一个出色的骗子。-出什么事了？巴基在某天问他，就在史蒂夫逼着自己面对现实然后在脑子里把各种“假如”情况都预演了一遍的几天之后，-你最近好像心事重重的样子

-只是在思考，史蒂夫回答道，他很清楚他这是在回避问题，但是他不知道还能怎么说。

-思考什么？如果你愿意和我说说的话

“嘿，”就在这时候，娜塔莎走了过来，把一杯咖啡放在了他面前的桌子上，“现在我们来谈谈。”

史蒂夫心里一沉，娜塔莎看起来目的很单纯，但是就她请他喝咖啡这一举动来看，似乎又不那么单纯，“呃……谈什么？”，娜塔莎毫不在意地挑眉看着他。

这时，史蒂夫的手机震动起来（是巴基的短信，-史蒂夫？），她努力地让自己看起来没注意到这件事。

史蒂夫一向很有谋略，他能分辨出什么时候是走投无路的时候，现在就是这种时候。“啊，等一下。”他对娜塔莎说，然后给巴基回了短信，-抱歉，我的朋友刚刚“偷袭”我了，看来到了实话实说的时候了，一会跟你说。然后他把手机静音然后放在了一边。

娜塔莎抬头看了他一眼。

“所以……”史蒂夫咬了咬下唇，抿了一口咖啡，停顿了几秒，他真的不知道该从何说起，或者娜塔莎到底想知道些什么，所以他只好反问，“有什么事吗？”

“那件事，”娜塔莎冲他的手机点点头，“你在保持低调方面做得不错，但是要想人不知除非己莫为，被发现只是时间问题，总会有人发现你经常发短信的对象不是我们之中的任何一个。”她手撑着下巴，看了他一会儿，“别误会，这当然是你的个人隐私，不关任何人的事，这也是我为什么一直没有提这件事，即使我两个月之前就发现了。但你最近看起来不开心，为什么？”

这听起来像是审问，但是史蒂夫了解娜塔莎，这时她在关心他，也许她不知道要用怎样的语气表达，但她是真的在意，甚至可能还有点担心。

史蒂夫有些不确定地咬着下嘴唇，思考了一会儿，“你觉得我在看人方面准不准？”

这问得她猝不及防，娜塔莎眨了眨眼睛，然后换了个姿势，感觉有点不太对劲，然后低头看了看自己的杯子，皱起眉毛，“你觉得呢。几乎每个人都告诉你别轻易相信我。”

史蒂夫的表情放松了一点，他伸手握住了她的手，捏了捏，“我不是对你有别的看法。你也许把自己藏在了千万种伪装之下，其实有的时候我都不能确定你是否真的了解自己是谁，但是无论你是谁，我都不会对你有什么不好的看法。”

她向后靠了靠，轻轻点了点头，然后她叹了口气，似乎有点生气，“我本来是想知道你为什么不开心的，现在却是反过来，你在安慰我。你到底是怎么做到的，罗杰斯？”

史蒂夫瞥了撇嘴，故意耸耸肩，“真诚的关心也许起了点作用，尤其是当事情与你有关的时候。”

她依然很生气，把目光移开，但又捏了捏握着的手。史蒂夫知道娜塔莎一向在控制自己的情绪方面做得很不错，他把这看作是一个信号，于是他低头看了看自己的咖啡，给她点时间平复一下。

“那么，”一会儿之后她重新开口，也许现在他该抽出手，结束这次对话，但他不是很想这样，她看起来也没有要放弃的意思，“到底怎么了？和跟你发短信的人有关？”

“也不……全是因为他，”史蒂夫承认了，故意说出了他只是在和一个人发短信，以及这个人的性别。“更多的是因为……”他皱起眉毛，盯着自己的咖啡。他没法在在不把事情说全的情况下解释他遇到的问题，于是他组织了一下语言：“三个月前，我意外地拨了一个错误号码，就是那个人的电话，当时我们没有交谈太多，我很快就挂了电话。这没什么特别的。但是不知道怎么的，我们就聊起了短信，然后越来越频繁，最后发展成了煲电话粥，我很确定我们现在已经成为了朋友，不过……”史蒂夫在这儿停顿了一下，因为他还没有完全让自己接受这一点，这听起来很荒谬，你都没有见过他怎么能说自己了解他呢？但话又说回来，你对一个每天都和你聊天的人的认知又能有多大的偏差呢？“我喜欢他，”停了好久之后他才磕磕巴巴地说，不用说也知道，娜塔莎肯定也能自己得出这个正确的结论，“但是他不知道你是美国队长。”“而且你不确定是否可以相信他。“娜塔莎简洁地作了总结。

娜塔莎说出这些的时候，史蒂夫的负罪感更强了。他连连点头，心情复杂地盯着马克杯，“没错，我想告诉他，同时也觉得自己很糟糕，因为对他的怀疑……，但是……”

“但是你已经告诉了他一些你不想公开的秘密。”

史蒂夫已经习惯了她这样，他已经不再好奇为什么她能知道这些了。也许得出这些结论并不难，但是娜塔莎有着超凡的一针见血的能力。她总是对的，而且总是能快速找到问题根源。“是的。”他回答得很肯定。

“史蒂夫，”娜塔莎握着他的手，往他那边靠了靠，“你不用为这些想法而产生负罪感。你的一生都像是公共财产，在你‘死’后，你所有的秘密都被公开了，也许不是立即被公开，但是随着你醒来，所有你未曾谈论过的是都成了公共知识和旧闻。有些人甚至想在你自己弄明白之前就搞清你的性向。所以你对自己的隐私有强烈的保护欲是很正常的。“说着她挑了挑眉毛，“鉴于这种情况，你把你的秘密告诉一个陌生人的行为确实不太明智。”

“我没有告诉他什么机密或是我的一些黑暗的秘密，我也没有什么见不得人秘密。就只是……一些比较私密的，琐碎的小事而已。不是那种我想在新闻发布会上想要回答的问题，你明白吗？”史蒂夫立马为自己辩白了几句。

“我知道，”她轻声说道，史蒂夫突然意识到，她可能并不真的明白。当然她自己确实有很多秘密，比史蒂夫能想象的多得多，她不希望在新闻发布会上被问到其中的任何一个，但他们俩的这种秘密完全不是同一个类型的。他不想被问到，是因为那时他的个人隐私。她不想被问到，是因为那很危险。

娜塔莎接着说:“好吧，覆水难收。你只有两个选择：一，立马回头，慢慢从这段关系中抽身，或者干脆直接不要再和他说话。二，告诉他。告诉他你是谁，看看会发生些什么，然后随机应变。“

史蒂夫无言以对，只能冲她眨了眨眼睛。她一点没说错，当然，这两个选择也很显然，但是不知为何，直到她简明扼要说出来的时候，他才搞明白。

过了一会儿，那种让人恍然大悟的震惊感逐渐消退，他才意识到，目前为止，事情并没有得到解决，只是变得简单了一些。“我不想和他断了联系或者放弃这段感情。”他轻声说。这样的想法让他感到痛苦，他原本都不知道，自己已经陷得这么深了。

巴基对他来说很重要。他不是唯一一个和史蒂夫谈论个人隐私事情的人，也不是唯一一个史蒂夫倾诉的对象，但是史蒂夫告诉他的事情已经足够多了。而且巴基也很信任他，同样告诉了他很多事：他的噩梦，噩梦的内容，他如何在病退两年之后依然没能很好地掌控自己的生活（尽管他已经做得足够好了）。他们分享大大小小各种事情，但不止是这样，就好象巴基真的存在于史蒂夫的生活里一样。这可能听起来很恋爱脑，尤其是考虑到他们根本没有见过面，但是巴基确实已经成为了史蒂夫生活里十分重要的一部分。史蒂夫发现自己开始渴望在晚上和巴基打电话，他们习惯于在晚饭后之后打电话，有的时候甚至一直打到他们看完晚上的电视节目。当他发现一些他觉得巴基会认为有趣的时候，发短信这件事对他来说，总是行动快于思想。当遇到一些事情的时候，巴基总是他第一个想要与之交流的人。

他没有沉溺于巴基，他不这么认为。他有其他的朋友，他也会和他们一起聚聚，一起聊天，而且他也没有每时每刻都在和巴基发短信，频繁到堪比呼吸。但是巴基依然很重要，毋庸置疑。

“所以现在，你能做的只有一件事，”娜塔莎知道史蒂夫一定也知道这件事是什么，“拖延没有任何意义，只会让你更加紧张。我知道你的，史蒂夫，你有的时候就是对这样的事想得太多。告诉他。马上。”

史蒂夫吞咽了一下，咬着嘴唇点点头。他依然觉得恐惧，因为他觉得现在的情况实在太像他马上就要以某种方式失去巴基了，这一步太像一种牺牲了。不是后果，而是接下来会发生什么——那可能会很让人受伤，但是史蒂夫有种感觉，最坏的情况就是再也不能和巴基说话。

娜塔莎重重地叹了口气。“我知道了，你是真的陷得太深了。给他发短信，现在就发。”

“发短信？”史蒂夫的语气表现出他的不赞成，“娜塔莎，也许我确实不擅长处理这种事，但我知道你我一定不会通过短信来告诉别人这种重要的事。”

娜塔莎无奈地翻了个白眼。“我是说，发个短信告诉他你有重要的事要说。千万别说‘我们需要谈谈’，谁都知道，这是说分手的经典台词。“

史蒂夫知道自己彻底理解错了，脸涨得通红，头埋得很低，“我们……没什么好‘分手’的。”

“没有吗？”她挑起一边眉毛看着他，完全不惊讶于他缺乏自知之明的程度，“你是唯一一个每天都和他说话的人。他也每天都和你说话。”

这…倒是真的。这是事实，不是什么鼓励的话，但是也小小地提升了史蒂夫的自信心，他觉得自己已经有足够的勇气给巴基发短信了。-我有点事要告诉你，告诉我你什么时候有空？发完以后他意识到这听起来好像过于严肃了，于是很快又加了一句，-不是什么糟糕的事，我保证。他不确定自己是不是在说谎。

几秒钟之后，他的手机就响了。“一切都还好吗？”史蒂夫刚接起电话，就听到巴基这样问，听起来他很担心。

“没事，等一下，”史蒂夫回答道。操，这进展比他想象的快得多。他本以为自己能有多点时间在考虑考虑。很明显，他并没有了。也许是好事，因为他已经考虑了好几天，但仍然没有结果。他可不打算在娜塔莎面前进行这次谈话，于是他向她挥挥手，示意自己要坐电梯走了。她翻了个白眼，喝了口咖啡，也朝他挥挥手。

“对不起，”他进了电梯，往自己的楼层去，“我刚刚……呃…你怎么样？”

“我挺好的，有点等得不耐烦了，也有点担心。那你怎么样呢？”巴基尖锐地回答了他的问题。

史蒂夫深吸了一口气，同时十分感激贾维斯这次没在电梯到达他楼层的时候“叮”出声，他迈出电梯，“我……有点事情要跟你说。”

“好。”巴基的声音听起来耐心而平和，但是这种情况下，他确实对此也没有更多什么好说的。

“我……好吧，我没有对你没有做到百分之百的诚实。”

“好。”巴基依然这样回答，但是这次，他的语调有点下沉，声音变得有点紧张。

“这不是说……我……我没有说谎，我只是，呃。有些事我不能直接告诉你，但我真的很想告诉你，因为我相信你，但是我又担心…而且——”

“史蒂夫，”巴基不耐烦地打断了他，“是关于‘你是美国队长’的事吗？”


	6. Chapter 6

06

史蒂夫的脑子瞬间停转了，“什么？”

“因为也不是特别难猜到。这就是你要告诉我的吗？你是美国队长？我六个礼拜之前就知道了。”

“呃……我…你怎么猜到的？”

巴基在电话那头叹了口气，“好吧，我得承认，你在保守秘密方面也不是完全不擅长。但依然有那么几件小事，让我有了这样的猜测：你总是小心翼翼地不泄露太多关于你在何时何地服役的信息，没错，这可能是因为那属于机密信息，但你显然并不清楚如何在沙漠里生存几个月；还有一次，当我提到在人群中要小心自杀式爆炸袭击和可能藏在车里的炸弹的时候，你一下子表现得很惊讶和紧张；再或者，你总是费尽心思“拼凑”你的地址，一看就是精心编过的，很明显你不想让我知道你在曼哈顿；还有，你几次因为警报而不得不突然离开，然后几分钟之后，就有铺天盖地这样的新闻，一个疯子如何试图毁掉帝国大厦，复仇者联盟出击应对。还要我继续说下去吗？这些都是小事，但是把它们放在一起，就不是巧合而是必然了，所以也不难得出结论。”

“我想是不难，”史蒂夫不情不愿地承认了，这样一联系的话，的确不难猜出来。“……六个礼拜？”他努力回想六个礼拜之前发生了什么，但是什么也没想出来，不论是从巴基的角度想还是从他自己的角度想。

“六个礼拜，史蒂夫。”巴基再次确认，听起来十分得意和高兴。“就是这样啦，你就是因为这个事情而如此纠结？”

史蒂夫深吸了一口气，然后重重地呼了出来，这几天一直压在他心上的郁结瞬间瓦解，所有的不安情绪都释放了出来，他觉得轻松多了。“是啊。我一直都很想告诉你，但是首先，我因为一些很显然的原因而不能告诉你，其次，他确实困扰了我太久，有点过于久了，我也不知道为什么。对不起。”

“没事，”巴基温柔地说。“老实说，我一开始猜到的时候，不知道应该如何表现，但我觉得我不用有什么特别的表示，因为那时候我还不能算是正式地知道，不过现在算是啦！所以，也不算什么大事，对吧？”

史蒂夫露出了微笑，正想表示同意，巴基却又开口纠正了自己：“哦不等等，我重说，这确实是件大事，我一直在心里把你，史蒂夫，和美国队长分开看待。尽管当我意识到你的真实年龄的时候还是震惊了一下。谎报年龄，史蒂夫……真有你的。”巴基摇了摇头，史蒂夫听了他的话也大笑起来，“我总不能真的告诉你我已经95岁了吧？而且，我差不多睡了67年，所以我实际上应该是28岁，这不算谎报。”

“你说的都对，”巴基拉长了声音说道，“我就随便说一句，美国队长竟然都不得不在年龄问题上说谎，这真是时代的悲哀啊。”

这不算说谎，史蒂夫想要争辩，但是他自己也知道这也不是个百分百的实话，可从他嘴里问出来的却是另一件事，“所以你……真的不介意吗？”

巴基耐着性子说：“史蒂夫，听着，如果我两个月前就知道，也许确实有些事情会改变，我可能会在和你聊天的时候感到有些不自在。但是现在我更了解你，而不是美国队长，还有……我们谈过这个？我猜谈过，”他叹了口气，继续说，“起初，我告诉我自己，你和美国队长是不一样的，但是我发现这不是一件容易的事。但我能接受这个，我不介意。我不会跪倒在地感谢上帝让我能认识美国队长，也绝对不会大肆宣扬，恨不得告诉每一个人我的快速拨号里有美国队长的电电话。这样可以了吗？你能放心了？”

“嗯，我……我是说，每个人都会有秘密和不想让别人知道的事，但我不想对你隐瞒什么大事，比如这件事。”

“我没有生气，我承认，一开始我有点生气，但我现在已经不生气了，好吗？我能理解你为什么不告诉我，而且我很高兴今天你告诉了我。”巴基声音柔和地说着。

“可不是我自己说的，一切早就尽在你掌握之中了。”史蒂夫回答，听着有点可怜巴巴的。他知道了，不能小看巴基，或者说，不能高估自己在欺骗别人方面的能力，他就是不擅长这类事情，如果他知道那是个谎言，那大多数人也能意识到。

“嗯，是呗，”巴基懒洋洋地说，“我妈妈可不养白痴。”

“显然的。那你今天有什么计划吗？”史蒂夫露出如释重负的笑容，靠在了椅子里。

“哦对？你知道我的邻居，马丁太太吧？我记得我跟你提过她。今天她看到我在公园遛猫了——就是姜黄色的那只，然后她觉得遛猫这点子挺不错的，就想把自己的猫也给我遛。最精彩的部分来了：她是一个类似爱猫者俱乐部的成员，如果一切顺利的话，她会和她的朋友说，我可能会多几个顾客。我觉得自己正走在一条成为‘职业遛猫师’的道路上，史蒂夫，谁能想到呢？嗯？”他的声音里充满了笑意。几周前，巴基在招聘广告里发现有人在招人每周帮忙遛猫两次，于是巴基就想，猫，应该比狗好遛。更别说他本身就挺喜欢猫的，现在这个放在眼前的机会相当于就是有人花钱让他每周陪猫玩两次。目前的情况就是，他又要多遛三只猫，现在又来一只。他一想到“职业遛猫师”这件事就忍不住嗤嗤傻笑。

听着巴基的激动的声音，史蒂夫情不自禁也笑起来，“那真是太棒了，你要把这个发展成一项事业了吗？我知道你可能只是开个玩笑，但你现在一共有五只猫要照顾了。”

“史蒂夫，马丁太太已经有三只猫了，为什么她仍然觉得它们的生活需要更多刺激，我不明白，但我也不是在抱怨。你觉得我该把这当成一种生意？我是觉得蛮有意思的，但是有点奇怪？不是吗？”  
“我不知道，也不是说你的余生就得一直干这个。但是你很享受，而且现在也进行得很顺利，那为什么不呢？我觉得你可以做点传单让你的邻居带去她的俱乐部，这样至少能给人留下点印象，你说呢？”

“没错，”巴基考虑了一下，同意了 ，“而且这样做也没有什么坏处，那我……哦天哪！史蒂夫！这就意味着我可以把我的名片改改了。”

“名片？”史蒂夫疑惑地问。

“嗯名片。”巴基肯定地说，就好像这样就已经解释了一切。史蒂夫不是不知道名片是什么，而是他以为那是商人才会用的东西。“我可以把我的名字写在上面，然后下面写上，看好了啊，‘职业遛猫师’，一定很棒。”

史蒂夫想象了一下，忍不住笑出了声，“现在名片上写的什么？”

“截肢者，”巴基耸了耸肩，“当有人盯着我看，好像我是什么外星人的时候，我就把名片递过去。有的时候他们甚至还会给我发邮件。”

那真的是…“我挺喜欢的。”史蒂夫不由自主地想象了一下那个画面——他知道被人盯着的感觉有多讨厌。天哪，他多希望能——哦，现在他确实能告诉巴基了，因为秘密已经不存在了，“我希望我当时——当然，我指七十年前，我在公共场合哮喘发作，被人盯着看的时候，也能有那么一张卡片。”

巴基嗯了几声，像是在思考着什么，“这么严重吗？我以前在书上看到说，有人用香烟治疗哮喘，真的吗？”

“是，但是不是你想像的那种普通的烟。一般由药草等一些东西制成。每个人配方不太一样。确实很有用。当时，不少医生根本不觉得哮喘算是个病，有人称之为癔病，告诉我说，控制下自己就好了。”

“天哪，但那些烟草确实有用？”

“对。”

“里面包着的药草，具体是什么呢？”

好吧，还是说到这个了。史蒂夫已经因为这个事和托尼以及克林特扯皮了好几次了。他决定跳过那些环节，直接告诉巴基他真正想要知道的：“没错，里面包括da麻。那时候是合法的，而且药效不错。”

巴基哼哼了几声，然后咯咯笑起来，最后开始大笑。史蒂夫很有耐心地等他笑完，叹了口气。托尼和克林特对这件事总是表现出极大的兴趣，老用这个开他玩笑，他猜巴基也会这样。

“我只是，”巴基笑得上气不接下气，好不容易停下来，“想想看，美国队长，吸da麻——”他又开始笑到喘不过气了。

“是，就是这样。完全合法好吗。还有，如果你要问的话，‘禁酒令’[1]那段时间我没喝酒，禁酒令结束那年我十五岁。”其实他喝过一次，但是一次不算，他不会告诉任何人。

“对不起，对不起，”巴基气喘吁吁地说，“没事，我真的很抱歉，天哪，好，我知道了。”他深呼吸了几次，用来平复一下自己。“我还从来没在任何地方看到过相关的报道。”

“也没人问过我关于治哮喘的烟草的事。”史蒂夫指出了这一点。他的公关给过他建议，让他别提这个，就像托尼，克林特，巴基一样，很多人会自然地把“药草”（herbs）理解成“da麻”（marijuana）  
史蒂夫突然想到一个问题，虽然他有点犹豫，但还是决定直接问出来：“你……看过那些专门写我的小报？”

巴基的声音突然变得冷静了很多：“史蒂夫，你经常出生入死，你的工作很危险，这不是可以让我一笑了之毫不在意的事，知道吗？我当然会看关于你的新闻，不是那种花边新闻小报，但我已经把你列为特别关注的关键词了。”

“好。对不起刚才那样问。”史蒂夫轻轻地说。

“别道歉，你这笨蛋。也许你可以在任务结束之后，给我发个短信报个平安？这样我也不用像个老妈子一样一天到晚盯着新闻了。”

“哦，”史蒂夫清了清嗓子，“当然好。”

 

这次谈话之后，他们之间没有什么大的变化，至少表面上看没有。他们依然在同样的时间以同样的方式聊那些话题。唯一的变化就是，史蒂夫可以更多，更公开地说一些事情了。事实证明，那个秘密比他想象的覆盖的范围更广。

而真正变化的，是一些内在的东西，一种氛围，一种感觉。很难用语言来形容，史蒂夫试着自己解释清楚这种变化，但是失败了。就是感觉不一样了。他不会说巴基和他在一起会觉得更温暖，也不会说史蒂夫和巴基在一起会感觉更温暖，但是事实就是如此。史蒂夫发觉自己的笑容更多了，即使是在挂断电话之后，即使他们讨论的全部都是关于马丁太太的哦三只猫以及它们的滑稽举动——它们中的有一只对“户外活动”这种事完全不感兴趣，基本全程都趴在巴基的肩膀上，就像坐在王座上，还有两只实在是太蠢了，完全搞不清皮带是怎么一回事，最后总是缠在一起。最近巴基想了个办法，他把两根牵猫的绳子分别挂在他两边的皮带扣上，希望这样一来它们就不会互相缠在一起。但是猫好像不喜欢这样，最后总是巴基被绳子和猫绊到。他还没有彻底绝望的唯一原因就是他真的很喜欢把遛猫发展成生意这个主意，他需要马丁太太帮他拉客户。

 

娜塔莎现在正在尽量跟进他俩的关系发展情况，她告诉史蒂夫，这就是事情自然发展的规律，尽管她也没有太多“网恋”的经验。

于是史蒂夫现在就和达西坐在一起吃午饭。不知道怎么回事，现在他所有的朋友都知道他有了一个朋友，而且他们只发过短信打过电话没见过面。这使得史蒂夫成了其他人的谈资之一，这也是他需要一些建议的时候（至少大家觉得他需要一些建议）。于是史蒂夫就被安排和简的前实习生一起坐在了看起来很新的餐厅（其实不是餐厅，也不是咖啡厅）。到底是怎么发展成现在这样的，史蒂夫也不知道。不过如果你的朋友都是像托尼斯塔克，娜塔莎罗曼诺夫那样不寻常的人，那现在这情况就很正常了。

“呃……在学校怎么样？”

达西朝他摆了摆手。“半个学期过去了，我没什么特别的想法。不管了，我们今天来这儿是有更重要的事要说的吧。”她靠在桌子上对史蒂夫说，“有风声泄露哦。”

史蒂夫迷茫的眨了眨眼。他之前见过达西一两次，不过每次她都因为身在斯塔克大厦的顶层公寓，以及身处于复仇者们之中而显得焦虑且兴奋。史蒂夫知道，她是个不错的姑娘。她能算得上是他们所有人的朋友这一点就足够可以证明她是个值得信任的人，虽然一开始她看上去有点飘。但是从个人来说，史蒂夫对她实在算不上了解，这让他有点紧张，“关于什么？你是个不错的姑娘，但——”  
“今晚我要在我的日记里写‘美国队长夸我是个不错的女孩’，我们坐在这里，显然是因为你交了个网友，但是你所认识的人里面没有一个足够普通，能给你一些建议。是吧？”

史蒂夫想了想，他到目前为止其实已经得到了一些建议——完全是他们主动提供的——“跟踪他”（来自：娜塔莎，托尼，克林特），“顺其自然”（来自：布鲁斯，山姆，简）。索尔建议他邀请巴基来参加他们每周举行的“盛宴”，也就是每周五他们的固定活动：点一堆外卖狂欢。佩珀的建议类似跟踪+顺其自然。史蒂夫被强烈建议不要去问菲尔特工，因为一旦神盾局得到消息，那么“跟踪监视”这种事无论史蒂夫同没同意，都会发生。托尼告诉史蒂夫，跟踪没有发生的唯一原因就是因为他们曾经开过会（如果能称作会议的话，因为他们开会实在是太随意了）讨论过，也可能是因为当托尼和娜塔莎提出这个建议的时候，佩珀表现出了一脸的不赞成，托尼在说这些的时候，表现得好像史蒂夫应该为此而表扬他们似的。每个人都意识到了，在他们之中，最接近普通人的就是佩珀，所以当她表示不赞成的时候，他们至少会听一听她的话。

比佩珀还要普通的人，那就是达西了。要不是因为还有达西在，史蒂夫强烈怀疑，今天坐在这儿和他一起吃饭的就该是佩珀了。她是斯塔克工业的CEO，完全就是个忙碌的职场女性，他很高兴没把它扯到这件事里来。

“你说的没错，”他不得不承认达西说的话，“我也不知道你该说些什么，其实我并不需要帮助。”

“没事。”达西无所谓地耸了耸肩，对着给他们上菜的服务员微笑了一下，服务员一走，她就补充说道：“我在和美国队长共进午餐。我们可以专门谈论谈论天气，然后我会在五十年之后把这些告诉给我的孙子孙女们听。”

史蒂夫看向窗外：“真是个好天气，是吧？”

“这个季节真是特别温暖呢，”她点点头，然后翻了个白眼，“我刚刚是在开玩笑，别真的谈天气啊。所以……你交了个网友。有人告诉过你因为你没有和别人见过面，所以你不能和那个人成为真正的朋友吗？”

史蒂夫看着面前的餐盘，内心其实很煎熬，他不想再继续这个谈话了，如果五分钟之内他就吃完走人是不是会显得不太礼貌，但是他吃完就能走了吧？“没有。没人这么告诉过我。”

“很好。如果有人这么说，告诉他们，那话就是在放屁。”

史蒂夫抬头看着他，完全被震惊了，但是达西只是在和她意面里的干酪作斗争，她接着说：“那完全就是胡说八道。有时候我们面对陌生人比面对朋友更加诚实。而且每个人都知道，当你不需要看着别人的眼睛的时候，和他们交谈会更加容易，对吧？”

“是的。”史蒂夫同意这一点。

达西抬起头笑着看着他：”所以如果谁那样和你说，那是他们过于有优越感了，其实他们什么也不懂，不用理他们。如果你不想的话，你也完全可以不见你的朋友啊。“她停顿了一下，朝史蒂夫挤了挤眼睛，”除非你想见。你想吗？你看起来蛮想的。”

“我确实想，”史蒂夫回答道，他慢慢跟上了达西的思路。她说的没错。他想见巴基。他想看巴基被遛猫的皮带缠住；想看他被两只猫绊住；想看第三只猫趴在他的肩头；想看每当巴基被绊到的时候，肩上的猫就会用爪子挠他；想看当有人在巧克力里放花生的时候，巴基是什么表情（巴基最喜欢抱怨的事之一就是在巧克力或者任何甜食里面放花生这种“暴行”）。他也想知道，每一个夜晚，巴基是怎样窝在他所谓的“毛毯卷饼”里，看着奇怪的电视节目。他最想知道的，还是当巴基的声音听起来让人愉快，明亮如晨曦的时候，他的样子看起来会有多美好。

很好，他又陷入了麻烦之中。

“好了，”达西假装没注意到史蒂夫的思绪早已飘远，“在你准备去见一个人之前，有几件重要的事。你们必须确定可以相信彼此，通过向对方透露一些比较私人的敏感信息来证明自己是值得信赖的。这不是什么规矩，而是通常来说，都是这样的。比如，真实的全名之类的。”

“哦，或者说我是美国队长？”史蒂夫猜测。

达西用叉子指了他一下表示赞同，“或者是那个也行。你的朋友知道吗？”

“是的，他知道。我两周之前告诉他的。结果他在那之前就知道了。八周之前。”

“聪明，”达西对此很满意，好像她也参与其中了一样。“这是很重要的事，除非你知道他可能正在为写一本书而收集信息，或者正在准备揭露美国队长的重大内幕，否则话，这应该就意味着，他值得你信任了。”

“我不会做泄密的事的。”

“很好。那你们谈过私下见面的事吗？我就是问问而已，因为，你知道的，如果你们谈过的话，那么事情会容易一些。”

史蒂夫若有所思地点了点头，“所以说，你觉得我应该那样做？和他会面？”

“你看，”达西放下了她的叉子，靠在桌上，身体前倾，“看着我，我是认真在说这件事。别再怀疑了，我从来不认为在一段感情里‘隐瞒’是件好事。如果你想顺利地进行下去，那必须诚实地告诉他，你想从他那里得到什么，从你们的这段感情中得到什么。否则，一切都是次要的，猜忌、困扰、忧虑将会不断加深：当他说他会给你打电话的时候究竟是什么意思；为什么他这次和你吻别的时间比往常要长；当他真的准备离开他的妻子（这里达西的意思就是指史蒂夫）的时候，他会不会让你知道这一刻就要来临。”她突然意识到自己好像说了“妻子”这个词，一下子脸红了，“我的意思是，你明白的对吧？”

“我知道，”史蒂夫慢吞吞地说，“诚实……我一直都很诚实。”

“诚实和公开自己的一切是有区别的。你可以在保持诚实的同时，依然隐藏一些自己的感受或者想法。那么，如果你想见他，就问问他怎么想，看他是不是也愿意。”

这听起来有理有据而且很理智。这对史蒂夫来说不是什么全新的想法，但是从别人嘴里说出来，确实对他更有帮助，也很好的提醒了史蒂夫他到底想要怎样过他的生活。他慢慢点点头，然后给了她一个微笑，“你说得对。谢谢。”

让他感到意外的是，直到现在，达西依然沉浸在刚才那种严肃的氛围里，听见美国队长向她道谢，她还是红了脸，“没事。”

 

[1]禁酒令：1920年1月17日凌晨0时，美国宪法第18号修正案——禁酒法案（又称“伏尔斯泰得法案”）正式生效。根据这项法律规定，凡是制造、售卖乃至于运输酒精含量超过0.5％以上的饮料皆属违法。自己在家里喝酒不算犯法，但与朋 友共饮或举行酒宴则属违法，最高可被罚款1000美元及监禁半年。至20年代末，即美国禁酒令颁布约10年之后，许多美国人开始呼吁弛禁。或许是因为那时正值美国经济大危机，全国上下惶惶不可终日，禁酒之事更显得多此一举。1932年民主党人富兰克林·罗斯福竞选总统，即把开放酒禁作为其政纲之一。1933年2月，美国国会通过第二十一条宪法修正案以取消禁酒之第八修正案。次年，随着犹他州作为第三十六个州签署此弛禁法案，美国的全国性禁酒便寿终正寝了。


	7. Chapter 7

07 （这章有个山姆X希尔的cp……不知道怎么凑在一起的23333）

史蒂夫和达西结束以后回到了大大楼，达西去了简和索尔那层，一般她来访的时候都呆在那里。史蒂夫还是有点犹豫，于是他开始收拾屋子，打扫卫生间，擦冰箱。然后决定，不能再像个懦夫一样了，于是给巴基发了短信，煞费苦心地思考了一番措辞，-我想和你见一面，你觉得如何？

二十分钟过后，巴基只回了一个字，-不。正确的大小写，正确的标点，一切都看起来那么疏远。

一个小时之后，史蒂夫收到了达西发来的短信，-鉴于现在我们的关系，你应该有我的电话号码才对，我从简那里知道了你的<3

等等，怎么回事？不过他有点心不在焉，没空管电话号码的事，-他说不。

-等等等等等等，他知道我俩不是那种关系对吧？达西很快回复道。

-我不知道你在说什么，史蒂夫有点不耐烦了，然后他收到了一个八卦网站的链接，-看看这个。他知道这些都是假的吧？

“这个”是指一篇短小的报道，说美国队长带着自己的新女友出入时髦场所，同时还附有几张今天早些时候被人用模糊的手机拍的照片手机拍下照片。肯定是某个服务员拍的，他们今天在外面没遇到狗仔，史蒂夫能确定。在其中一张照片里，他们看起来就像是靠在一起，很亲密，如果有人想要这样理解的话。在另一张里，是他们离开的时候，史蒂夫一只手帮达西拉着门，一只手在她的后背上方一点。八卦网站对于这些照片的解读毫不含蓄，添油加醋描述了一番。

现在，史蒂夫完全糊涂了，但至少稍微明白了一点，不过也仅仅是针对达西说的事。这对于有关巴基事和那个唐突的拒绝，丝毫没有帮助。

-我不明白，这和巴基有什么关系？

两秒之后，达西打来电话，“他叫巴基？那真是一个可爱又糟糕的名字。他的父母那时候在想什么？”

“这是个昵称，他的中间名叫布坎南。”史蒂夫解释道。

“我要再说一遍，他的父母那时候到底在想什么？”

史蒂夫无力地摇了摇头，“达西。这到底怎么回事？”

“他是怎么拒绝的 ？他有说自己没准备好或是什么的吗？”

“没有，他就说了‘不’，没有别的解释。”史蒂夫无法控制地让自己的语调听起来有点苦涩，他仍然感到困惑和伤心。

“刚刚那条八卦在我们离开之后一个小时就在网上爆炸了，所以他可能看见了。你得和他澄清一下，我们不是那种关系。”

“你是觉得……他是因为看了这个才不想见我？为什么？”这在史蒂夫看来很没道理，完全没有。

“史蒂夫，听着，想想之前你说过的话，你是那么地喜欢他，想象一下，如果是你在网上看到一些他带着新女友一起吃午饭的消息，然后他发短信来约你出去，你怎么想？”

可能会拒绝。但即使是在那样的情况下，史蒂夫也不会对巴基无礼。“你真的觉得是因为这个吗？”他怀疑地问道。

“很有可能，”他回答得很诚恳，“去跟他确认一下，确保他不会相信那是真的，好吗？即使他没有拒绝你，你也会确保他不会相信那些八卦，是吧？”

对，他会的。史蒂夫一向不关心那些编造出来的关于他的绯闻，除非在他不得不出席一些正式活动的之前，他的公关会让他准备一下回答某些可能会被问到的问题。他已经被传了好几次绯闻了，基本上他只要被看见和女人在一起，有的时候甚至和几个男人一起出现，都会有新的绯闻。有几个月，山姆被认为是他的“男朋友”，直到山姆迫于公众施压而不得不出来澄清，他现在正和玛丽亚希尔在一起。

“好的，行。”在达西的鼓励下，史蒂夫答应了，然后挂了电话。

他盯着手机，思考了好久终于下定决心要给人打电话，他很怕巴基不肯接，焦虑随着嘟嘟声一点一点增加。终于，电话接通了。

“我很担心你不接我的电话。”

“对不起。”巴基的声音确实听起来带着歉意，还有点疲惫。

史蒂夫清了清嗓子，“你……看到那些绯闻了？其实是因为我被朋友建议去……唉那些都是假的你知道吗？”

那头传来悉悉索索的声音，然后巴基说话了：“什么假的？”

“我和达西。她只是我一个朋友，她之前是简手底下的实习生。她差不多是我认识的人里最普通的一个了，我猜。”

“哦好……然后呢？”巴基听起来依旧很困惑。

史蒂夫有点被他这种态度打击到，巴基听起来一点都不好，“没事，我只是……”，至少巴基接电话了，这是个良好的开端，不是吗？他现在完全不知道该说什么了。巴基有权利选择不想和他见面。他完全有权利说“不”，可能史蒂夫不该为此感到伤心或是什么的。老实说，仔细想一想，换位思考一下，他也会在见自己这样的人之前三思，尤其是还出了达西的事。这种绯闻对达西来说没什么，她曾经经历过这样的事，那次是因为被看见和简还有索尔在一起，可是巴基显然是第一次遇到这种事，他不知道该怎么办，这完全正常。史蒂夫深呼吸了一下，继续说：“我只是想让你知道，你不想和我见面的话，完全没有问题。我可以理解，我也不会因为这个生气，对不起，是我太突然了，提出这样的要求。”

“嗯哼？”巴基更加疑惑了，“等一下。”

现在，史蒂夫也懵了。他现在能清晰地听到巴基的呼吸声，也只能听见这个。

“你没必要道歉，”一阵沉默过后，巴基说，“我刚刚……有点乱，抱歉，我猜我可能是焦虑发作了。”

“焦虑？为什么？”

“因为……好吧，我确实读到了你和达西的事，我很生气你没告诉过我你有女朋友，也很伤心，我本以为我们…然后我意识到其实我们并没有…我很想见你，史蒂夫。我只是不明白为什么你也会想见我？我是说，这听起来太荒谬了。”

好吧，这完全没道理。史蒂夫皱着眉毛摇了摇头，“你刚刚说出的那番话才是真的荒谬。你刚刚是在问我为什么会想见你吗？”

“是啊，“巴基有点沮丧，“我明白。你对我来说很重要，我们每天聊天，我真的……我刚才真的慌了。达西的事让我更慌了。我忍不住去想，万一、万一我们见面了，然后对彼此无话可说怎么办？这太糟糕了，史蒂夫。而且我们见了面，你就会目睹我干很多看起来很愚蠢的事。我真的很喜欢我们现在的这种状态。”

“我也是，”史蒂夫轻轻告诉他。他不知道接下来该怎么办了，“我也很喜欢现在这样。如果这就是你想要的，我们可以就停在这一步。但我不觉得我们会无话可聊，或者相处得不好，我……”他深吸一口气，成败在此一举，现在就该说了！“我很想和你约会一次。”

“约会——？”巴基惊得都破音了。

史蒂夫艰难地把跳到嗓子眼的心咽了下去。“是。你不想的话也没事。”

“不！”巴基连忙解释，“我我我当然想！我想！”他在电话那头激动地大喊。“天啊我以前从来不结巴……”

史蒂夫呆呆地眨了眨眼，又快速地眨了几下，“真的吗？你你你是说，你想？”

“对，”巴基重复了一遍自己的回答，听起来开心极了，而且很确定，“是的，我想和你约会，史蒂夫。怎么？你怎么也结结巴巴的，我记得你以前说话挺利索的啊。”

“我表示怀疑，”史蒂夫实话实说，”好，哇哦……这真是，太好了。”

巴基开心地哼哼了几声，“那你打算约我去哪？”

操。史蒂夫陷入了绝望中，绞尽脑汁头脑风暴了几秒之后，他脱口而出了自己想到的第一个地方：“科尼岛？”

巴基大笑起来，“不错。什么时候？”

史蒂夫舔了舔嘴唇：“明天你有事吗？”

巴基当然没有。


	8. Chapter 8

08

他们约好上午十一点在科尼岛地铁站见面。时间地点确定好以后，史蒂夫便挂了电话，那一瞬间他感到内心狂喜，然后当他冷静下来，真正意识到到底发生了什么的时候，他感到慌乱。

他决定不告诉任何人，他们已经因为“网友”的是调侃了他足够多次了，要是被他们知道“约会”的事，那还得了？他怀疑他们甚至会以某种方式参与他和巴基的约会。娜塔莎和克林特也许会突然出现，托尼则会毫无疑问地调动公共监控来监视他们。史蒂夫可不想这些事发生，他不想一边约会还要一边分神来留意他的间谍朋友们。不幸的是，这也就意味着他没法向任何人寻求建议了。上网搜索也不管用——第一次约会的着装完全取决于地点和双方之前的关系如何。游乐园是一个比较随意的地方，也就是说不用穿得很正式。史蒂夫对现代着装规范还是有些了解的，他知道衬衫领带就算是正式的了，他平时穿的那种卡其色裤子也算不上去游乐园合适的穿着，于是他选择了一条深蓝色的紧身牛仔裤。这是他某次和克林特去购物的时候买的，当时他穿着这条裤子从试衣间走出来的时候，克林特挑逗地吹了声口哨，他想，那大概就意味着，还不错。

上身就选择一件短袖，但是史蒂夫不知道该选哪一种。纯色的看起来很无聊，印花的他又不知道哪个比较合适。还有那些朋友们为了开他玩笑而送他的复联主题的，他选择立马抛弃它们。最终，在他翻乱了他大半个衣柜之后，他选择了一件酒红色的V领T恤，然后套了一件灰蓝色条纹的卫衣。这看起来可能很普通，但是他已经花了两个小时来选衣服，他受够了。当他再一次审视自己的着装的时候，史蒂夫警告自己不要再重选了，然后把选好的衣服搭在了椅背上。不过这比他想象得要难，他强迫自己从衣服上转移注意力，这一切在巴基给他打来电话那一刻，才变得容易起来。他们打了个很短的电话，像往常一样，聊了点无关紧要的小事。打完电话，史蒂夫觉得不那么紧张和慌乱了，心里的不确定性也减小了许多。

谢天谢地，这种良好的状态一直保持到了第二天他在西八街下车的时候。他戴了一顶藏青色的棒球帽，墨镜扣在了衣领上。带墨镜只是为了以防万一。大多数时候人们一般不会轻易认出他，除非他什么伪装都不做，在复仇者大厦周围闲逛，就像昨天那样。今天，因为是在人更多的场合，所以被人出来的几率还是挺高的。

他们约好在地铁站出口下面的街上[1]见面，巴基告诉他自己会穿蓝色的上衣。看起来并没有人在等，史蒂夫手插口袋，抬头看看天空，然后望着来来往往的车辆。他们挑了个好天气，他闭上眼睛，深吸了一口气，他甚至能在这里就闻到海洋的气息。

他还没等上五分钟，还没开始环顾四周——这让他差点错过了看到巴基出现，他看到一个身影走入自己的视野，然后径直走向自己，他面对着那个人，垂下目光，一句话都说不出来。

巴基，看起来，“盛世美颜”这个词一下子蹦进史蒂夫的脑子，然后就是“致命性感”“辣得要命”，这些词出现在史蒂夫脑子里的时候，他正不断上下打量着巴基，完全没有要克制一下自己火热的目光的意思，因为这实在是太犯规了……

巴基穿着黑色的牛仔裤，紧紧包裹着他修长笔直的双腿，还有他说过的，蓝色的衬衫，胸前是做旧效果的白色龙纹，很衬他，能看出他的肌肉线条十分流畅。半长的深色头发随意地在脑后扎成一个小髻，脸上有淡淡的胡茬，好像前几天才刮过一样。他的眼睛是蓝色的，温暖明亮，下巴上有道可爱的小沟。然后是他的嘴唇，看起来红润可口。

史蒂夫没料到这些。他之前确实很好奇巴基的长相，但是他没问过巴基也没主动说过，这也不是什么大事。他完全被巴基吸引，他觉得一旦他们见面，身体接触就会自然发生，水到渠成。

天哪，看来这要实现了。天……哪……

不过最棒的一点是，巴基在微笑。在他们打电话的时候，史蒂夫就在脑子里设想过，巴基应该是那种笑起来整个人都会散发着光芒的人，他的笑声反映出了这一点。现在看来他想得一点没错。就在两人目光交汇的几秒后，巴基脸上的笑意更加明显了，笑容更加明媚。史蒂夫被击中了，只能回以微笑，他完全被迷住了，还有点喘不过气来。

“史蒂夫，”巴基走过来直接给了他一个拥抱，不是那种礼貌而短暂的礼节性的拥抱，而是一个扎扎实实地拥抱，他的胸口紧贴着史蒂夫的，手臂环过他的肩膀，脸颊轻轻蹭着史蒂夫的脖子。巴基慢慢放开了史蒂夫，向后退了一小步：“哇噢，你本人看起来更高更壮诶。”

“额…你……”史蒂夫结结巴巴开了口，但现在他脑子里所有话都在这一刻显得不合时宜，绝对不能说出口的那种。他觉得自己不是个变态的唯一理由就是，他脑子里蹦出来的第一个词是“漂亮”（还算是个正常的词），然后就是“惊天地泣鬼神的那种漂亮”，接下来就是语无伦次的胡言乱语，史蒂夫不好意思说出口。简而言之，这种好看程度让他想起了佩吉当年一身红裙走进小酒馆向他发出邀请的暗示，然后又自信满满大步离开的样子。

“嗯？”巴基挑起一侧眉毛，嘴角挂着一抹微笑。

“你……很好。”史蒂夫勉强挤出几个字，完全说不出其他话。“真的很好，我是说，真的，真的很好。”

巴基大笑起来：“哥们儿，别紧张，别这么拼命。”

“没事，我没事…“史蒂夫感到很无助，脸羞得通红，他示意巴基忽略他刚才说的话，“额，你真的，长得很好看。”

巴基笑了一下，对他眨了下眼，“我知道。”他看向出口的时候，看起来很兴奋，整个人都很放松。“准备好了吗？我们先去哪？”

“月神乐园？”史蒂夫提议道。达成一致之后，他们开始沿着街往外走，很快就走到了阳光下。天气很不错，不太热也不冷，天空悠悠飘着几朵白云，也没有要下雨的迹象。“饿了吗？”

巴基夸张地表现出极度耐心的样子：“史蒂夫，你是要带我去游乐园，关键问题可不是我饿不饿，而是在我不吐出来的前提下，我能吃下多少。”他冲着史蒂夫眨眨眼，“从玉米热狗开始吃，走吧。”

怀抱着要吃个尽心的决心，巴基自然而然成了带路的那一个，向着月神乐园进发，手肘时不时地碰着史蒂夫的。史蒂夫有点疑惑，不知道他是不是故意的，于是抬起了小臂，巴基显然把这当成了一种邀请，把手滑过史蒂夫的小臂内侧，然后扣住了他的五指。史蒂夫没想到还有这么一出，但这绝对是他愿意看到的事，于是也回握住了巴基的手，然后发现自己一脸蠢得无可救药的傻笑着。  
巴基轻轻碰了碰史蒂夫的肩膀：“你现在这样看起来真像个傻瓜，但我一点也不觉得奇怪。”

史蒂夫好声好气地说：“闭嘴……”，他感觉到自己心里那种紧张情绪慢慢消退。这只是巴基而已……这可是巴基！这可是和他每天聊天，聊了好几个礼拜甚至几个月的巴基！

他们买了玉米热狗。一开始两个人的交谈气氛有点尴尬，史蒂夫总是用炙热的眼神盯着巴基看，这可对气氛的缓和没好处。但当他们渐渐适应了环境，就放松了许多，找到了熟悉的平时聊天的那种节奏：一边聊天一边互相开玩笑打趣。

这当然和平时也有不同，这是他们第一次面对真正的彼此。史蒂夫看着他，就像他到现在为止一直在做的一样，听起来有点尴尬，但是他就是控制不住自己，控制不住去看巴基，甚至想触碰他，他尽力表现得自己没有那么想，但他还是有意无意地碰到了巴基好几次，实际上他是个喜欢和别人有肢体接触的人，只是他自己有时候没意识到。不止一次，不知怎么的他就发现自己的手已经贴到巴基身上去了，还好场面看起来还是很友好的，大多数时候是手臂，有的时候是手，有的时候是背。每次他都很不好意思地把手缩了回来。巴基当然注意到了这个小动作，他用余光瞥了史蒂夫几次，看起来并没有不愉快，还有那么一两次，巴基用胳膊肘撞了撞史蒂夫，表示这没什么。

吃完玉米热狗，他们一边玩嘉年华游戏一边吃东西，走了个来回；弯弯绕绕地走着，从玩钓鸭子到吃杏仁糖，再到玩套圈游戏，又去吃了海鲜烧烤……最后巴基终于表示自己吃不动了，嘴上沾着黏黏的棉花糖，伸出舌头舔了舔嘴角。他说的话史蒂夫一个字都没听清，他目不转睛盯着那双被舔的红艳水润的嘴唇，努力地控制着自己不要去想象它们尝起来会有多甜蜜。

“史蒂夫，”巴基叫他的名字，他停下了脚步，看着史蒂夫，看起来开心极了，“你有在听我说话吗？”

摆在史蒂夫面前的只有两条路，说谎或者不，“没有，”他回答道，伸手捧住了巴基的脸，停顿了足够长的时间，看着那双眼睛里闪烁的愉悦渐渐退去，嘴唇微微分开，稍稍抬起下巴，好像在表示欢迎和期待史蒂夫接下来的动作。然后史蒂夫凑了过去，低下头，把自己的嘴唇贴上了巴基的，温暖，还有一点黏，不可思议地甜蜜。

这个吻还在继续，史蒂夫任由自己沉沦在这种甜美的滋味里，没有加深它，尽管他很想，但他也想保持现在这个状态，柔软的吻，轻到如果不是因为有地心引力的存在它就要飞走一样。这就是史蒂夫期待的他们初吻的样子，甚至比他想象的还要更加自然。人们从他们身边经过，孩子们兴奋地大叫，巴基是这个画面里唯一温暖而平静的存在，他没有完全靠在史蒂夫身上，他的手覆在史蒂夫的手腕上，而史蒂夫的双手还捧着他的脸。

当他们放开手的时候，时间好像已经过去了几年，但其实才几十秒。史蒂夫的心跳得快要直接从胸膛飞出去了，跳得实在太厉害了，呼吸都变得沉重起来。站在他面前的巴基，真实而温暖，看起来有点震惊，眼睛睁得大大的，瞳色深了几分。

巴基的舌尖飞快地润了下嘴唇，然后眨了下眼睛，“嗯……好的。”

“好的？”史蒂夫重复了一遍，忍不住咧开嘴笑起来，完全无法控制的快乐在心中涌出。

巴基回以灿烂而开心的笑，“我说好的，我答应了。”他倾身又送上一个吻，重新拉起史蒂夫的手，拉着他往前走，“走吧。”

“走？”史蒂夫笑起来，试着跟上巴基，“去哪？”

巴基回头看着他，一脸意味深长，狡黠的目光在他眼里闪烁，然后又面朝前方，径直走向碰碰车。

半小时后，但他们跌跌撞撞走出来的时候，史蒂夫发誓：“我永远，永远不会坐你开的车。”巴基笑得前仰后合，脑袋向后仰去，这样史蒂夫（在身体方面）觉得，自己又多爱上了他一点，他明亮的双眼，活泼的表情，生动的肢体语言。

“我没有资格开车，因为这个。”巴基说着，愉快地挥了挥右手，又摸了摸用别针别起来的左边衣袖，左肩下面几英寸，空无一物。

“我敢保证，这对你的驾驶能力一点影响都不会有。”史蒂夫还是觉得自己有点晕晕的，完全控制不住自己，把手环上了巴基的腰，把他拉近怀里，在他的太阳穴附近印上一吻。

巴基偷偷笑了，手背不经意间抚过史蒂夫的腹部，“我在很多疯狂的情况下开过车，从来没出过事故。有机会我一定要向你证明一下。”

“嗯哼。”史蒂夫表示怀疑。

巴基冲着他笑：“你不相——哦！”巴基突然被某样东西吸引了注意力，一下子站直了，“快来。”他直接冲向打枪的地方，“你想让我给你赢个什么？”

史蒂夫感到猝不及防，看了看那些奖品，“额……我不知道。”

“好，”巴基说道，好像一瞬间什么都不是事儿了。看着他整个人的状态都变得很不一样，那样子让人着迷，他很专注……，结果枪，摊主找给他几张零钱。少一条手臂对巴基来说完全没有影响；他熟练地端起枪，掂了掂重量，从瞄准器里向外看了一会儿，然后走到目标面前，枪托抵住肩膀，身体保持静止，好像人枪合一，然后扣动了扳机。一枪，又一枪，次次都正中靶心，看起来轻而易举。史蒂夫知道这种游戏，枪都会被动点手脚，但是出色的射手可以弥补这一点。克林特和娜塔莎可以做到。托尼和史蒂夫稍差一点。巴基没有任何问题。

这实在太让人惊讶和迷人，就这样看着他。向来活泼开放的肢体语言收敛起来，一切精力都注入到了命中的目标之中。摊主露出微笑，当然，是那种虚假的职业微笑。围观的人开始鼓掌，巴基把枪还了回去，慢慢露出笑容，指了指一个大约一臂长的紫色小象。他接过小象，立马递给了史蒂夫，笑得更灿烂了，尽管眼里的冷静和严肃还没有完全消退。史蒂夫接了过来，眼神还停留在巴基身上，巴基也看着他，直到有个男人走过来，表情严肃而认真地对他为国家的付出表示感谢——从他刚才犀利出色的枪法和他失去一只胳膊的情况来看，他曾是军人这件事就很显而易见了。当有更多人上前和巴基握手，对他曾经的付出表示感谢的时候，史蒂夫努力地融入人群中。巴基用淡淡的微笑接受着人们的谢意，向他们点头示意，还拥抱了一位看起来热泪盈眶的女士。史蒂夫了解这一切，他也经历过这种场合。幸好没有围上来太多人，巴基和最后一个人握完手，立马走过来找史蒂夫，表现得有点不好意思，“抱歉。走吧。”

史蒂夫摇摇头，手指抚过巴基的脸颊，“不用道歉。”

巴基耸了耸肩，带路去排队买法式煎饼，“是因为手臂。”

“什么？”史蒂夫看着还残余的那部分上臂。

“当人们猜出我是在服役期间受伤的时候，他们会有一种愧疚感。”巴基回答道，然后立马强行转移了话题，他指了指史蒂夫手上的紫色小象，“怎么样？我眼光不错吧？”

史蒂夫看着手上的玩具笑了，“不能更好了。我想不出还有什么能比这更棒。”

‘“是嘛？你打算拿它怎么办？”

“把它放在床上，陪我一起睡。”

“真的？”巴基的表情让史蒂夫脸红了，“和它睡哦？”

“哦天哪……”史蒂夫低下头，捂住了脸，窘迫得不行。如果他的害羞能换巴基一笑，那还是值得的，不过依然有点尴尬。“……要巧克力味的？”史蒂夫无奈地指了指菜单。

“噢史蒂夫，”巴基一脸遗憾地摇了摇头，“有点创意，好不好。”说着走上前，对小贩甜甜一笑：“加香蕉、巧克力和彩虹糖，谢谢。”小贩点了点头，看向史蒂夫。巴基也转过身看着他，同样满怀期待，所以史蒂夫不能真的选巧克力味的，但他需要马上做决定，“苹果加肉桂，谢谢。”

巴基慢慢眨了眨眼，没说话。他由着史蒂夫付了钱，今天他们一直在轮流付钱。两个人往旁边走了几步，“苹果肉桂？别告诉我苹果派真的是你最爱的甜品，我以为那些事是……一部分是真的。”

史蒂夫没必要问是什么事，他叹了口气。“其实不全是。但苹果派确实是我的最爱，我的生日也真的是7月4日。你尽管笑吧。”

巴基确实笑了起来，他靠在史蒂夫身上，埋在他胸口笑个不停，史蒂夫完全没有任何办法拒绝。当他抬起头透过眼睫毛眼带笑意看着史蒂夫眨着眼笑的时候，下巴正好戳在史蒂夫胸口，“天哪史蒂夫，这太搞笑了。”

“信我，你不是第一个这样说的。”史蒂夫无奈地翻了个白眼，腾出一只手抚摸着巴基的后背。

巴基拿着自己的薄饼给史蒂夫咬了一口，尽管有点不情愿。其实尝起来还可以，对史蒂夫来说稍微甜了点，他还是喜欢自己那份。当巴基听到这样的评价的时候，他假装失望地叹了口气，说：“无聊，罗杰斯。”，但当史蒂夫把自己那份举到他面前的时候，他还是尝了一口，对自己之前的措辞略作修改：“不错，但还是很无趣。”

“至少我不会在三分钟之内血糖飙升。“史蒂夫毫不在地回答。他当然不会血糖过高，他的身体吸收一切摄入的能量，尽管有时候并不需要那么多，但它们会被很好地储存起来，也就是说，在必要的情况下，他可以略过一顿不吃，或者一晚上不睡，也不会有任何问题。挺省事的。

“好吧，为了快点消耗掉，我们要在一分钟之内，到达，那里！”巴基对着那边的过山车点了点头。


	9. Chapter 9

09

好吧，史蒂夫上一次坐那玩意儿还是在他十九岁的时候，一群艺术学校的朋友拽着他上了过山车，然后他吐了。

 

巴基知道这件事以后忍不住笑了，“这次绝对不会这样了，对吧？浪费那么多美食可是可耻的行为。”

 

史蒂夫不想和巴基理论那到底算不算得上是美食，因为大多数还不赖，至少作为游乐园里的食物来说，“我倒是更担心你会吐。”他们已经吃了挺多东西了。

巴基不屑地说：“拜托，我不会吐的，除非喝了酒。”

 

事实果然如此，他们走下过山车的时候，巴基一点事也没有，除了脸上的表情显得更加兴奋，脸颊都变得红扑扑的，笑得很开心。“好棒啊！我们下一个玩那个！”他指向一个大的设备，看起来那个项目唯一的目的就是把绑在座位上的人一边抛上抛下，一边旋转。

 

“行啊，“史蒂夫答应了，他决定要让巴基一直这样开心下去，笑容明朗。

 

* * *

 

他们一起玩了好多让人肾上腺素狂飙的刺激项目，中途休息了几次，喝点饮料，吃点东西，一起坐在长椅上，望着大海，看着夕阳西下，把天空染得一片亮丽的橙和粉。“来吧。”巴基突然站起来拉着史蒂夫的手，往摩天轮走去。

 

这绝对是老套的剧情，但是史蒂夫无法拒绝。他坐在巴基身边，两人个手十指相扣，摩天轮慢慢上升。街灯逐渐点亮，随着太阳慢慢沉入地平线下，天空变得更加粉紫。景色很美，史蒂夫感到心里很满足，他凝视着巴基，觉得这时候应该说点什么，但是所有的话到嘴边就都消失得不见踪影，此时眼前人比眼前景更加迷人，无论天空有多美。他看起来很满足，眼神出奇地平静，他看着城市在一边延展开，无边无际的大海在另一边荡漾开去。

 

巴基看着窗外，史蒂夫看着巴基，当他们正好越过最高点时，巴基转了过来，静静地看着史蒂夫，眼睛睁大了一点，轻呼了一口气，然后声音有些沙哑地说道：“如果我们更浪漫一点，我们的初吻应该发生在此时此刻。”

 

“如果你不这么让我着迷的话，那个吻早就发生了。”史蒂夫脱口而出这句话，他没有计划什么，但如果他有的话，“吻他”一定被列在其中。

 

“你太混蛋了，”巴基气息不稳地抱怨道，然后靠近，开启了他们的第二个吻。

 

这一次，不像第一个吻那样温柔，但也算不上狂野。巴基的嘴唇柔软温暖，不像上次那样带着糖分地黏，但是史蒂夫毫不怀疑，在他的余生里，只要尝到棉花糖，就会想起巴基。巴基的指尖轻触他的下巴，微微仰起头，史蒂夫能感觉到他的舌尖扫过自己的下唇，湿润又火辣。这可能算不上是个邀请，但史蒂夫一秒钟都不能等了，他张开嘴，用舌头舔舐巴基的，品尝着淡淡的巧克力味和甜味。这个吻还没有完全走向疯狂和不可控制的地步，他们只是在分开之前又碰了碰舌头，史蒂夫就被激得颤抖了一下。他再次贴近巴基，感觉到巴基小小地推拒了一下，但还是伸出了舌尖。他们再次唇舌纠缠时，史蒂夫的手轻车熟路摸上了巴基的腰，紧紧拥着他，巴基一只手搂着史蒂夫的肩膀，这让他们贴得更紧了。

 

当摩天轮再次开始转动时，轻微的振动让他们两个吓了一跳，史蒂夫完全失去了对周围一切感知，他睁开眼，在这之前他甚至都没有意识到自己闭上了眼。巴基看了看周围，显然也没有从刚刚的气氛中完全清醒过来。“该死。”巴基低声骂了一句，后退了一小点。

 

史蒂夫深吸一口气，舔了舔嘴唇，尝到的都是巴基的滋味。他只想再多一点亲吻，但是现实世界正在一点点回归，他知道自己不能这样做。他们就快到地面了。

 

巴基咬着下唇，门牙咬在鲜红的嘴唇上，史蒂夫根本挪不开视线，更不用说看看他们四周的环境了。“该死…”巴基又说了一遍，然后倾身又偷了个吻，史蒂夫甚至还没来得及反应。然后他就俯下身捡起了史蒂夫的帽子，史蒂夫完全没注意到它是什么时候掉在地上的。巴基面带怜惜地把帽子扣回到史蒂夫头上。

 

他们都没说话，走下摩天轮，很自然地向着海滩走去。走了几步，巴基就牵起史蒂夫的手，“也许……我们的初吻不是刚刚那个，也挺好的？”

 

“为什么？”史蒂夫问。

 

巴基看了他一眼，跃过了把沙滩和木板路隔开的矮墙，“因为地球总处在运动之中，如果刚刚那是我们的第一个吻，那我会怀疑，它是不是真的发生在转动着的地球上，是地球在转动还是摩天轮在动，那到底是不是一个真的吻。但是不，我们的第一个吻发生的时候，我们站在坚实的地面上，随着地球在转动。”

 

“哦……”是他理解的那个意思吗？听起来是的，史蒂夫的脸红得厉害。

 

巴基的嘴角勾起一个微笑，他们互相对视了一会儿，然后巴基脱掉了鞋袜，他是那种走上沙滩就穿不住鞋的人。史蒂夫也照着他的样子，脱掉了鞋袜，把袜子塞在了鞋里。

 

因为他们得提着鞋，所以没法手牵手了。但是史蒂夫还有一只手空着，他们沿着海滩走的时候，浅浪轻轻地拍打着脚踝，史蒂夫搭上巴基的肩膀，他小心翼翼地看巴基是不是会反感，但显然他没有，而是透过睫毛抬眼看着史蒂夫，嘴角带着淡淡的微笑。

 

他们没有说太多话就往回走了，也没必要说什么了。两人之间的静默让彼此都感觉到很舒适，好像他们在分享一个无声的秘密，达成了某种不言而喻的共识。史蒂夫说不出那到底是什么，但他感觉很舒服，感觉心里有什么东西安定下来了。他们亲吻了三次。

 

* * *

 

 

当他们离开海滩，拍掉脚上的沙子，穿好袜子和鞋，巴基一脸满足地看着史蒂夫，问他：“你的车什么时候开？”

 

史蒂夫耸了耸肩：“十分钟一趟，你呢？”

 

巴基掏出手机查了一下：“下一辆离这里还有三站，一起喝杯咖啡吗？”

 

“当然。”史蒂夫微笑着回答，现在他两只手都空了，又能拉着巴基的手了。他们一起向斯蒂威尔街站走去，而不是西八街站，在那儿的咖啡店买了咖啡，坐在长椅上，边喝边聊起巴基的遛猫事业。

“我妹妹说那不怎么样，她是说……我那个头衔。”

 

“职业遛猫师？我觉得挺有意思的。”史蒂夫表示不赞同。

 

巴基笑了，抬起胳膊肘顶了顶史蒂夫，“我也这么觉得。不管了，反正就这样定下来的。巴恩斯，巴基巴恩斯，职业遛猫师。听起来怎么样？”

 

巴基煞有介事地说着，即使史蒂夫觉得这个头衔听着不怎么样，他也说不出口，他笑了笑，“挺好的。你现在也是个生意人了。”

 

“还没那么快，首先，我要先见见我的律师，打点好关于法律上的那些事。这得花上一笔钱。”巴基耸耸肩，“但那确实是我想做的事，哪怕最后赚得不多，我也还是会去做的。”

 

“很好。如果你想做，你就得去争取。”

 

巴基抬眼看了看他，然后咧开嘴笑了，“我会的。那你呢？考虑好关于艺术比赛的事了吗？”

 

那是一个以纽约为主题的艺术比赛，史蒂夫不确定是否要以自己的真名参加，还是说应该用个假名。“我还没想好。你知道的……我们该庆幸，今天没人认出我，通常人们在遇到‘美国队长‘相关的事时，就会表现得……有点怪异。如果最后我能得什么奖，那我会怀疑，到底是因为’我是美国队长‘还是因为我的作品真的值得。”

 

“所以……目前为止还没人看过你画的画？”巴基找到了重点，“那你可以匿名参赛。然后看看结果如何。当然，这只是我的想法，但我觉得这样会更好，你不用担心什么。如果你想的话，你还可以办一个慈善拍卖会，以真名出售你的作品。”

 

“慈善拍卖？”史蒂夫自言自语般重复了一遍，“听起来不错……我喜欢这个主意。”

 

“你随时都可以办，不管有没有比赛。而那个比赛，你可以作为你自己去参加，而不是美国队长。他们允许不用真实姓名参加吗？”

 

“可以，”史蒂夫点了点头，“但我不确定他们是不是会需要见到我本人，我不知道这种比赛是怎么操作的。”

 

“听着，你不应该坐在这里担心这担心那的。我是说，如果你想参加，那就去吧。可能不会有什么结果，但是总是会有收获的。”巴基直截了当地指出。

 

没错。“只是……好吧。他们目前只收黑白素描，但如果接下来他们要彩色的怎么办？我去年开始才开始画色彩。”

 

“四十年代太忙了没空上色吗？”巴基开了个玩笑。

 

史蒂夫无奈地解释说：“打血清之前我是色盲，打血清之后我确实挺忙的，就是二战那些事。”

 

“哇哦……厉害啊，罗杰斯，”巴基笑了起来，胳膊肘轻轻推了推史蒂夫，“再过一分钟你就要错过你的列车了。”

 

其实还有两分钟，但史蒂夫不在乎，“反正还会有下一趟，我等你上车了再走。”

 

“啊哦……你太甜了，”巴基调笑道，但他看上去确实很开心，然后靠过去给了史蒂夫一个咖啡味的吻。

 

“我觉得你才是更甜的那一个。”史蒂夫舔着他嘴唇上焦糖星冰乐的味道说，“你真的很爱吃甜的。”

 

“我觉得我每天去健身房，得有点奖励才行。”巴基不假思索地回答。

 

史蒂夫哼哼笑了几声，然后扫视了几眼巴基的身材。他觉得自己不其实会在意，万一巴基开始不去健身房但还是吃那么多甜的东西，但巴基现在看起来身材真的很棒。

 

“不管怎么说，“巴基过了一会儿又说，目视着前方，脸上带着浅浅的笑意，”如果你赢了比赛，这就意味着我能欣赏你的大作了。”

 

“天哪……”史蒂夫尴尬地挠了挠后脑勺，“我……我不知道我画得是不是足够好，巴克。”

 

“所以你宁愿有一大堆陌生人去看你的画，也不愿意让我看看？”巴基问道，并向史蒂夫那边斜过身子，用挑衅的眼神看着他。

 

史蒂夫呼了口气。就算是他的队友们也没看过他真正的作品，除了那些涂鸦和随手的速写，那都是些小打小闹。“好。我保证，一旦入围，我肯定先给你看。好吗？”

 

“成交。”巴基把咖啡杯放在椅子上，伸出一只手。他们握了手，巴基看起来满意极了，他拿起杯子站了起来，“好了，我该去站台了。车还有一分钟就到了。”他看着史蒂夫跟着迅速起身的动作笑了，“嗯……今天玩得很开心，很愉快的一天。比我所能想象的都要好。”

 

史蒂夫开不出任何一个玩笑，关于巴基是怎么想象他们的这次约会的。他完全同意巴基说的话。“我也度过了愉快的一天。”他思考了一秒，是不是该给巴基一个道别吻，然后做出了代表肯定回答的行动，吻上了巴基的嘴唇。

 

这是他们今天的第六个吻，这意味着道别，也许也解释了为什么这个吻比之前的都要炙热。或者也可能是因为他们就快没时间了。巴基心急地加深这个吻，稍微踮起了脚，这样他就和史蒂夫一样高。他挺起自己的胸膛贴近史蒂夫的，因为手上还拿着咖啡杯，所以没法抱着史蒂夫。

 

史蒂夫一只手放在巴基的后背，故意把他压向自己，巴基刚张开嘴唇，他就把舌头伸了进去，在巴基不得不推开他之前，又进去扫荡了一遍，好像在做郑重的承诺一般。巴基的的表情变得紧张又热切，瞳色都加深了几分，他向后退了一步。“我们很快就安排下一次约会，好吗？”

 

“好，”史蒂夫立马回答，觉得嘴唇麻麻的，他看着巴基一步一步后退，目光始终舍不得离开自己，然后好像下了很大决心似的，匆匆转身跨上了车。

 

史蒂夫还在车上的时候就收到了巴基的短信， **-我们是不是该一起吃晚饭的？我们怎么没想到这事儿呢？**

 **-** **因为你吻我的时候，我就失去了思考能力。** 史蒂夫回复完突然觉得自己这话说得有点愚蠢和荒谬。不过巴基回复的，只有一个词， **-我也是（ditto） ，**这让史蒂夫的尴尬情绪变成了温暖的感觉，现在他可以理直气壮地不觉得自己的话愚蠢了。

 

* * *

 

 

史蒂夫到家给自己做了晚饭，然后坐在客厅的沙发上翻看自己的素描本。本来他只是想看看有没有什么是可以给巴基看的，但是很快手里的本子就被翻到了最新的一页，然后他立刻画起了巴基，是他第一眼看到看到巴基的场景，一张全身素描。画了一张还不够，他又翻了一页，画的是近景，是巴基调皮地看着他的样子，脸上带着灿烂地笑容。然后又是一张，这张专注于巴基的脸部，是他端着步枪瞄准的时候，神情平静而专注。

 

只能说，他确实沉迷了。画完最后一张，他盯着画看了很久，情感把握得很细腻，但是下笔果断，几乎都是粗糙的线条；然后又看了看第二幅，这张更柔和，笔触更厚重，好像用笔代替了手，抚过那张脸庞；再看第一张，一切是动态的，生动无比，作者的迷恋显而易见。巴基过于迷人，而史蒂夫没有试着去隐藏自己的这种想法和感情，巴基也没有。他亲吻史蒂夫，触碰他，对他微笑，然后再一次亲吻，也许他陷得不像史蒂夫那么深，但他显然也沉醉其中。

 

史蒂夫没有理由感到害怕，他也没有在害怕。这就像上天赐予他的礼物，同时也是警告，他小心地摩挲着第二幅画的边角，看着画纸上巴基的脸。

 

* * *

 

 

晚上十一点，巴基给他发消息， **-晚安** 。史蒂夫回了相同的内容。凌晨三点，巴基又发了一条， **-今天是美好的一天** 。

 

他们在 **午夜短信** 这方面商量好了，他们只有在醒着的或是想要谈话时候才会回复。如果发出的短信没有收到回复，那对方就是睡着了，不用为此感到难过。史蒂夫在手机震动的时候醒来了，拿起床头柜的水杯喝了口水，然后回了一句， **-我也是** 。

 

**-** **所以我不明白为什么我依然没有一个美好的夜晚，快乐的白天意味着晚上我应该能睡个好觉，不是吗？**

 

 **-** **即使美好的事物也会以某种方式让人在某种程度上感到不安。那也算是一种变化，对吧？** 史蒂夫小心地考虑着自己的措辞。

 

 **-** **嗯** ，过了一会儿巴基回复道，附带一张照片：明显是躺在床上的自拍，头发乱糟糟的，对着摄像头不开心地撅着嘴。他躺在皱皱的床单上，绝对没有故意要勾引别人的意思，但是这张照片里，光线黯淡柔和，巴基穿着一件看起来很柔软的白衬衫，领口敞开着。整个氛围看起来很惬意温馨，那一刻，史蒂夫什么都不想要，只想立马到达他身边，这样他就能抱着巴基，手指穿过他的头发。白天巴基没有把头发散开来，所以直到刚才，史蒂夫都一直没有意识到自己有多想那样做。由于翻来覆去尝试入睡而被弄得有些乱的头发看起来很柔软，这让史蒂夫指尖发痒。

 

 **-** **想摸摸你的头发** ，又一次，手快过脑，他没有删掉这句话，而是点下了发送，说实话没什么坏处吧？

 

巴基没回复他，而是直接打来了电话，“我把刚才那句话理解为调情短信的前奏，”史蒂夫刚接起电话就听到巴基这样说。

 

“我——什么？”史蒂夫感到猝不及防，对着天花板眨了眨眼。

 

巴基咯咯笑了起来，笑声温柔，传进史蒂夫的耳朵里，“没事，下次我把头发披下来，这样你像想摸就能摸。”

 

“我确实想。”史蒂夫自动忽略了之前关于调情短信的那些话。

 

“那……我们下次什么时候再见面？”史蒂夫能听到电话那头巴基翻身时候摩擦床单和被子的沙沙声，他看着巴基发给他的那张自拍，看得就像白天真人站在他面前那样清楚。他现在真的很想搂着巴基，让他靠近自己。他从来没和别人睡过一张床，至少不是想他现在想的那种情况——哦好吧，他在战时不得不和别人一起睡过，为了取暖或是因为地方不够，所以只能和其他人一起睡，但也仅仅就是躺在一起而已，没有更多。而如果是和巴基睡在一起，就不只是那样而已。

 

他在自己的思绪里走的太远了，以至于完全忘了巴基问他的问题，电话那边安静了一会儿，然后巴基的声音突然响起，带着点不确定，“史蒂夫？”

 

“哦！”操！“对不起，我分神了。”

 

“被什么？”巴基问道，不是在命令但是语气听着没那么柔和了。

 

“被……额……我是说，嗯……我在想着你发给我的那张照片，然后你刚刚动了动，我就在想，我希望能在你身边。对不起。”史蒂夫做了个鬼脸，然后捏了捏鼻梁。他简直像个傻瓜。这可能就是他从来没和任何在乎的人同床共枕过的原因……

 

“哦，哈……好吧，我也希望。但是……嗯，也许我们可以慢慢来，把一切都考虑好。”

 

“一切？”

 

“我不知道你怎么想，但我……我觉得我在感情中会很依赖别人，我已经对这段感情很投入了。我不想发展得过于迅速。”他有点自嘲般地哼了一声，“而且，看看我，一切都在好的方向发展，但我还是有一个糟糕的夜晚。我说过很多关于……好吧，关于我的事。这情况并不理想，是吧？”

 

史蒂夫不知道如何反驳，“也许吧。但这不是一件坏事，巴基。我知道，和我在一起，有很多需要考虑的事，所以我们可以慢慢来，你想怎样都可以。”他已经因为巴基觉得他们正在步入一段正式的，认真的感情而感到开心得有点头晕目眩了。

 

巴基不耐烦地叹了口气，“真的吗？史蒂夫，你看，我只是一个残疾的退伍军人，一个度过了美好的白天晚上却依然睡不好觉的人。我没有一份稳定的工作，我能信守的最大的承诺就是每日健身和每周和家人团聚一次。”

 

“还有那些猫，”史蒂夫帮他补充，“那也是一种承诺。还有理查德，伊莎贝拉以及凯瑟琳都活得好好的，不是吗？而且你知道的，生活并没有什么使用手册也没有‘一定要变好’的期限，我觉得你已经做得足够好了。你不该看轻自己仅仅因为你无法睡一个好觉。”

 

静默了一会儿，巴基叹了口气，“嗯，我知道。对不起。我只是有点烦躁和生气。我本以为今晚会和那些夜晚都不一样，我应该有着像小婴儿那样的睡眠。”

 

“你不需要用那个来证明今天你过得很开心，知道吗？”史蒂夫轻轻地说。

 

“是啊，我不需要。”巴基又轻叹一声，然后他挪动了一下身体，床单被摩擦的沙沙声又从话筒里传出。“聊点开心的吧，好吗？你还没回答我的问题。你想什么时候再见面？”

 

“取决于我们去哪儿。”

 

巴基思考了一会儿，“嗯……或许你可以跟我一起遛猫？周一我要带两只暹罗猫。当然如果你不想的话也没事，这主意好像不怎么样，不好意思啦。”

 

“我觉得不错，事实上我觉得挺酷的，”史蒂夫马上接话，“我想去，然后我们可以一起喝杯咖啡？”

 

“好啊，那就这样决定了。”从巴基的声音里史蒂夫能听出他一定在微笑，现在史蒂夫知道他笑起来是什么样的了。他们敲定了时间地点，然后挂了电话，好让巴基再次尝试着入睡。

 

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

10

距离下一次见巴基还有一整个周末的时间，史蒂夫发现自己竟然一点也不喜欢这等待的时间。显然，打电话和短信聊天已经远远不够了。在他们第一次约会之前，他很好奇，想要知道自己对巴基的感觉是不是真实的，他喜欢的是不是巴基这个人，还是说他只是喜欢自己想象中的巴基的形象，他需要“眼见为实”。他确实真心想见巴基，但不可否认其中有一半是出于好奇。

事到如今，他的好奇心没有减少，反而更甚，甚至到了一种贪得无厌的地步。他想了解巴基的一切，但更重要的是，他想在巴基身边。和他说话，看着他，触碰他，亲吻他。当然还有点别的事，不过他们说好了慢慢来，史蒂夫也觉得慢慢来确实更好，尽管他内心有一部分并不同意。但这可不像高中生谈恋爱，他们不能不计后果地去做那一切，不能不考虑大局，史蒂夫不会说他们应该小心翼翼，但是考虑周全是有必要的。他们需要清楚地意识到，自己正在做什么。巴基比他更需要注意这一点，因为这不容易，成为佩吉卡特之后第一个也是唯一一个美国队长公开的恋人。不够现在说这个还有点早，目前为止，史蒂夫还是想让他们的关系保持低调和私人化。

这也是为什么他没有告诉他的朋友，他们约会了这件事。不知道为什么，他们没有发现整个周四他都不在，希望他们也不会注意到他周一的约会吧。他不是不想让他们知道，但是……好吧，有的时候他的朋友们会在这方面表现得有点“霸道”，本意是好的，但是手段有点太过了，甚至带着点侵略性。另外，他依然会被他们调侃，关于他的“网络男友”（其实只是发短信，不算是网恋，而且男朋友这个词用在这里也不太合适）。他对此感到恼火，所以瞒着他们也是出于一点报复心理。

不管怎样，周一还是如期而至。史蒂夫依然花了很长时间对着衣柜发愁，最后挑了一件白t，一条浅色水洗牛仔裤和黑色皮夹克，这次他要骑着摩托车去，最后，依然是棒球帽和墨镜，以防万一，虽然是老生常谈，但是很管用。

两点，他到达公园，比约定的时间早一点，因为巴基告诉过他，他两点要先去接猫，然后再从公寓走到公园，所以他们约的是两点一刻。史蒂夫更愿意是自己等巴基，而不是让巴基等自己。

巴基在两点十二分到了公园。史蒂夫看着他在马路对面等红绿灯，手上牵着两跟绳子，他远远地朝史蒂夫微笑着，尽管身边有不止一个人向他投去好奇的目光，很可能是因为那两只猫。

“嗨！”巴基快步走向史蒂夫，穿着绿色的短袖和牛仔裤，没有穿外套，头发披散着。他毫不犹豫地走近，给了史蒂夫一个吻。

“嘿，”直到他们 一吻结束，巴基向后退开一步，舔了舔嘴唇之后，史蒂夫才完全反应过来。而他的手早就不自觉地抚上巴基的后背，而他觉得，现在也没必要把手拿开了。

巴基笑了，低头看了看那两只在门口嗅来嗅去的猫——那里很可能是狗狗撒尿的最佳地点，对人类完全不感兴趣。“这是哈谢普苏（Hatshepsut）和克丽佩托拉（Cleopatra）”他向史蒂夫介绍这两只猫，“他们的主人刚刚生了宝宝，所以没有太多时间照看他们，所以就交给我了。”

“职业遛猫师。”史蒂夫点了点头，伸手搂住了巴基的腰。

巴基靠着他，有点骄傲地笑着，跟着点点头，“一般我都跟着他们喜欢的速度走一个小时。有点像遛狗，但是比狗狗停下来尿尿或者吠叫的频率低。”

聊够了，他俩就开始随意地在公园里散着步，忽略那些铺设好的道路，他们走到一片草坪中间，史蒂夫的手始终搂着巴基，跟着他走，“能逗逗他们吗？”

巴基皱了皱鼻子，“你可以试试，但是估计你很可能只会得到一个蔑视的表情。他们很可能会直接忽视你。他们会自己和玩具玩，有的时候，他们会搭理你的话，大概是因为知道你有好吃的，或者是实在太无聊了。”

史蒂夫，一个和猫的缘分始于也终于他在30年代他在巷子里喂过的那些猫（简有一只猫，但是它一般都会在有陌生人的时候藏起来。“那也就是说……答案和‘不’差不多了。“

巴基点点头。他看着猫时候的神情称得上是爱了，当然，史蒂夫知道巴基是个爱猫的人，他们聊过这个，但是亲眼看到这样的巴基，史蒂夫还是觉得很可爱。

他们在公园晃荡了一圈，跟着猫到处走，它们有的时候会在树边停下，或者是试着往树上爬（大部分时候都失败了）。有一两次，巴基必须维护一下自己作为遛猫师的尊严，强行把猫们拽离灌木丛——不然他们的绳子就缠在一起了，他告诉史蒂夫，这对任何一个参与到这场混乱的人来说，都绝对不是一件好玩的事，不过大部分时间，情况不那么糟糕。不过史蒂夫来这儿可不是为了看猫，而是为了看巴基，他和上一次见面时一样甜蜜风趣。他们的聊天进行得流畅而随意，哪怕连个人都人都不说话，也不会觉得尴尬，史蒂夫本来还很担心，因为公园可不比游乐园有趣。现在看来，他的担心完全没有必要。

“好了，”一个小时很快就过去了，巴基拿出手机看了看时间。“我要先把两位皇后[1]送回家，一会儿还在这儿见？哦不等等，这样太愚蠢了，沿着这条街走有一家咖啡店，我们可以在那里见。让你站在这儿傻傻地等我实在太呆了。”

“我可以在这儿等，”史蒂夫轻松地回答，“当然，咖啡馆也行。”

巴基又对他露出了那种甜甜的笑，然后靠过去亲了他一口，于是一个吻不由自主变成了五个。最后，理智将他拉了回来，他的头靠在史蒂夫胸口，有点气喘吁吁地说：“好，他们只付了我一个小时的钱，我得赶紧走了，马上回来。”

“等你。”史蒂夫朝他挥挥手，脸上可能带着傻乎乎的笑。他也不想这样的，但是他就是这么做了，知直到巴基离开了他的视线，中途巴基还回头看了他两次。这就尴尬了，巴基一定看到了他的傻笑。第一次巴基只是咧着嘴笑着，第二次巴基看起来笑得不能更开心了，然后随着史蒂夫的最后一次挥手，消失在了街角。

“很好，”史蒂夫告诉自己，“别再表现得这么傻了，ok？”不过，这注定不会成功。他非常庆幸自己的朋友们不在周围，没有看到刚才的事，不然他们一定会永远用这个来取笑他的。

这不傻，他在去咖啡店的路上试着说服自己，这是他第一次正经和人谈恋爱。不过好像也不是，战前，他和一些女孩子约过，有那么一两次算是得到了对方的爱，然后就是佩吉，他在那段感情里同样表现得傻气又可笑，而且还是在他的朋友好心提醒下他才意识到了这一点。

也许事实就是，他可以在公共场合随心所欲地吻巴基——这事儿在三四十年代也不能做，哪怕那些约会对象都是女孩子。也许事实就是，巴基对他也很有兴趣。史蒂夫有些想法变了，他现在无意隐藏自己的真实感受，也觉得没有必要完全暴露自己的想法，尤其是意识到现在的自己并不是不受欢迎的那类人之后。也许一切都是因为巴基，他用不计其数的方式对着史蒂夫微笑，慵懒而甜蜜的，灿烂而快乐，挑逗而明亮的，甚至有时是迷恋的，又或者是这些情感的混合，有的时候微笑似乎占据了他整个身体，让他熠熠生辉。又或许是这些：巴基触碰他，靠近他，用肩膀轻轻碰他，或是用手指轻扫过他的腹部背部，还有今天，当巴基想要一个吻的时候，会毫不犹豫地凑过来吻他。这是巴基记住这些小细节的方式，几周前他们讨论过这个，而即使是在谈论无关紧要的事，他也总是很听史蒂夫的话。这是巴基让史蒂夫心跳加速的方式，仅仅是走向他，对他微笑，抚摸他，当然，还有亲吻他。他的嗓音对史蒂夫来说，永远不会失去吸引力，而是会变成一种条件反射，和身体一样重要。不是即将坠入爱河——老实说，他已经在爱河之中了，在他们见面之间就已经在了，现在只是逐渐充实这种感受。

史蒂夫觉得自己很幸运，这样想着，他走到了巴基说的咖啡店。有太多事情，本可能会出错：他们可能会合不来；他们之间产生的化学反应可能是错误的，可能会消退；可能是他们之中一个人的问题，也可能是两个人都有问题。

但这些都没有发生，感谢上帝，史蒂夫无比感激。他没有想过太多这些，他们也没谈论过这个，目前还没有，也许该谈一谈。

他考虑了一下该点些什么，一杯清咖给自己，一杯加了焦糖奶油的给巴基，再加上两块曲奇（因为他们看起来很好看）。他特意挑了一个离吧台较远的桌子，这样他们就不会被别人听见了，而且这个座位给了史蒂夫一个很好的视角，又不会让很多人注意到他。十分钟后，巴基来了，史蒂夫朝他挥挥手，然后指了指桌上的咖啡。

“你给我点的？”巴基问他，听起来很开心。他直接坐到了史蒂夫身边，亲了他一口。“你给我点了什么？”

“某些听起来就能甜得蛀牙的东西。”史蒂夫回答道，“发生什么了？”史蒂夫指指巴基肩膀上似乎潮了一块的地方。

巴基做了个鬼脸，“小宝宝在我怀里哭了。她把猫接过去的时候，让我帮着抱一下宝宝。”他喝了一小口咖啡，然后笑起来，“很棒。”

史蒂夫笑着把饼干盘子推到他面前，饶有兴致地看着巴基拿起一块饼干，舀了点奶油，然后在他的牛奶咖啡里泡了泡。“我知道你在看着，也许还想对我这种吃法发表点意见，但我不在乎。”巴基一边说着，头也不抬，专心地从杯子里捞饼干。

“不，我绝不评价。”史蒂夫为自己辩护，巴基抬起头，在两人目光交汇那一刻愣了两秒，然后莫名其妙地脸红了，低下头舔了舔嘴唇。

史蒂夫被巴基涨红的脸戳中的，他靠过去，“我想……问你点事情。”

“嗯？怎么了？”巴基抬起头，一脸严肃。

史蒂夫的大脑在这一刻，又突然当机了。他要怎么说呢？你能直接问一个人他是否是你男朋友吗？这样的措辞正确吗？这听起来很幼稚对吧？“那个……我们是朋友，”他还是问出了口，“但我们这样是在约会，对吧？”

巴基眨了眨眼睛，坐直了身体，“史蒂夫，你是在问我们是不是互为男朋友吗？”

“呃……没错，是的。这样说没问题吧？”

巴基松了口气，笑着靠到史蒂夫身上，在他唇角轻轻地亲了一下，“没问题。除非你想换个叫法。我其实还蛮喜欢的。如果你是想说这个的话。”

“对，是的。”史蒂夫快速点头，低下头去亲吻巴基带着笑意的嘴角。“我也不知道，如果是在以前，我会说你是我的好哥们儿。”

“好哥们儿？”巴基重复了一遍，似乎觉得有点好笑，“和你其他的哥们儿区别开的那种？我是最好的那一个。”

这次换成史蒂夫脸红了，“别再说了。你知道的，我就只有你一个人。”

巴基哼哼着表示同意了，然后把额头亲昵地靠到了史蒂夫的肩膀上，就像一只猫，“你也是我最好的哥们儿。唯一的。”

尽管巴基的眼里带着调侃的意味，但史蒂夫还是花了一番力气才在叹着气抬头望天的时候假装生气。他很高兴，他们能在这个问题上达成共识。

他们又像往常一样，聊着无关紧要的小事。史蒂夫没有假装没注意到巴基正一点点把椅子往自己这边挪，巴基也没有假装没注意到史蒂夫已经把手搭到了自己的椅背上。两个人手拉着手，这样巴基可没法喝咖啡吃曲奇，但他觉得这样很好。

“你乘地铁过来的吗？”巴基问。这时候他们已经在咖啡店坐了一个小时了，要么就得再点点东西要么就该走了。

史蒂夫摇摇头，把巴基拉着门，一走到外面就牵起他的手。“没有，我骑车来的。”巴基停下了脚步，紧紧握着他的手，瞪大了眼睛看着他，“别告诉我是辆摩托车。史蒂夫。”

“怎么了吗？”

巴基发出一种介于呻吟和叹息之间的声音，“我的天哪……”，他扬起头，望着天，“为什么？第一次见你的时候你穿得那么帅气，现在你又告诉我你有辆机车。你就像从我的幻想中走出来的一样。”他直直地看着史蒂夫，“好了，快带我看看你的车。这是我今天最后的要求。走吧。”

“嗯……好。”史蒂夫想说点什么，但不知道应该说什么，他的脸又热起来。过了几分钟他才回过神——巴基刚才说他对自己有过幻想？“所以你喜欢机车？”

“嗯哼，我也喜欢骑在机车上的人。难道你能给我找出一个不喜欢这些的人，史蒂夫。我刚刚突然想起来你好像提过你的车，但我忘了。“

史蒂夫耸了耸肩，觉得自己好像又有了更多的筹码（巴基显然觉得他很辣！他不是第一个这么说的人，史蒂夫知道自己是个怎样的人，但是这样的话从巴基嘴里说出来以为就不同了）。他在巴基的太阳穴上亲了一口。在一个路口转过一个弯后，他指了指前面，“在那儿。“

“那边的黑珍珠？哈雷？“巴基赞叹着，声音都点抖，”史蒂夫，我向你保证，我今晚那一定会梦到她。”

“这听起来更像威胁……好吧，并不，”史蒂夫调笑着说，“如果你想的话，哪天我可以带你兜兜风。”

“周六！”巴基立马作出决定，然后又有点犹豫，“如果……你愿意的话？我不知道你周六忙不忙，你也没有日程表什么的，不是说那样不好，我自己也没有日程表，我就是……”

“我的工作不确定因素很多，我知道，”史蒂夫打断了巴基的嘀咕，在他感到尴尬和歉意之前。史蒂夫总是会这样做，每当巴基用这样的语气说话的时候，他都会觉得有些尴尬，他不想让巴基因为自我感觉而觉得抱歉。“理论上来说，最近还算清闲，目前为止我也没有接到任务。所以周六可以。“

巴基点点头，呼了口气，“好，对不起，我才意识到，应该轮到你来选约会内容了，可我刚刚抢了你的机会。”

“我也会和你选一样的。不是说一定要分清谁选什么，重点在于那是我们俩都想做的事，我们都很享受，不是吗？”

“嗯。”巴基抬头看着史蒂夫，点了点头。

“所以，你想好我们该去哪儿了吗？或者就随便逛逛，重在过程而不在于最终到达的目的地？”

从他们看到那辆机车开始，巴基的视线就控制不住地往车上瞟，但是史蒂夫提的这个问题把他的注意力拉了回来，“我想……我们可以去哈里曼公园，徒步旅行什么的，或者来一次野餐？有人告诉我，既然我们已经有了一次在游乐园约会的经历，那野餐也应该安排上，我喜欢这个建议。”

“我也是。”史蒂夫笑了，那听起来真不错，他不怎么出门——亲近自然什么的。他也不是很需要这个，但是当它发生的时候，感觉也不错。“好，那我们就按你说的安排。”

“好。现在，跟我说说你的车。”

巴基一边绕着她走，一边欣赏着各种细节和发动机，摸着闪闪发光的黑漆，看到有人（没错就是托尼）贴的盾牌贴纸的时候笑出了声。他问了史蒂夫很多细节问题，史蒂夫也乐于为他解答。“她大概是我出来以后给自己买的第一样东西。”史蒂夫告诉巴基。在击败奇瑞塔人之后，他买了这辆车，在送走神兄弟之后，他第一次开着她出去。然后她就被改造了一番，要是有人在托尼面前放着一堆机械，而不允许他碰，那大概和杀了他没有两样。用托尼自己的话来说，他只是把她变得更像是史蒂夫的。她是独一无二的私人定制。

“不错啊，”巴基向后撤了一步，再次看了一眼这辆车的整体，他看着她，眼睛亮闪闪的，充满着敬意，他以几乎称得上是虔诚的方式触摸她。

史蒂夫哼了一声，专注地看着巴基，而不是车。他希望能骑着这辆车带巴基出去；他得记得向托尼借个头盔。然后他又突然想到一个问题，“是谁跟你说的？关于野餐的事？”

“嗯？”巴基愣了一下，然后意识到了史蒂夫说的是什么，“哦那个啊！是我妹妹，呃……”他咬住了下唇，低下头凝视了一会儿，“你可以说‘不’，但是她和我父母都很想……好吧，我在他们面前提过你几次，他们问我要照片，我没跟他们说可以直接谷歌一张——不是因为我觉得不好意思，我只是想……我想让他们在我提到你的名字的时候，想到的是你作为史蒂夫罗杰斯时候的样子，而不是作为美国队长，你能懂我意思吗？”

“我明白，”史蒂夫说，但他完全被巴基话里的另一层意思搞得有点惊讶，“你和你家里人说起我了？”

巴基挑了挑眉，“是啊，他们知道我们在约会。他们一直问我要你的照片，所以我觉得我也许该问问你，你可以拒绝，完全可以。”

当然可以，史蒂夫想要马上答应，但他还是思考了一下，“我不介意你的家人知道，我也不介意让人和其他人知道。问题是他们知道以后，就不可能放过你了。我会做任何事，不过是以你觉得舒服为前提。我会告诉人们我找到了我的爱，但我不会不经过你同意就透露你的个人信息。”

“我知道，”巴基轻声说道，他向史蒂夫走近，踮起脚，给了他一个吻，“我也想告诉我的家人，但也许不是现在？”

“好。”史蒂夫同意。很明显，巴基不是在因为他而感到羞耻或尴尬，所以他不介意巴基现在不在家人面前坦白他的身份。“你觉得好就好。”

“行。那……我想到一个主意，你可以拒绝。你戴上墨镜，然后我给你拍一张？这样的话我就可以给他们看，而他们也不认出你。”

“好啊，当然可以。你想我骑在摩托车上，还是？”史蒂夫挑眉问道。

巴基因为这个提议而瞪大了眼睛，脸颊慢慢发红，然后他眯着眼，说：“是的。我要你骑上你的车。”

现在史蒂夫成了脸红的那个，而巴基只是装作什么都没发生的样子笑了笑，走远了几步，然后从口袋里摸出手机。好吧，史蒂夫愿意陪他演下去，他戴上墨镜，然后摘下了棒球帽，理了理被帽子压塌的头发，让他们看起来更加蓬松一些，然后长腿一甩跨上了车座，坐了下来。巴基只是站在那里，一动不动地看着他，一脸满足。史蒂夫看到他那副样子笑了笑：“你是要现在就拍呢还是干嘛？”  
巴基打了个激灵，“哦对！”他按亮的手机屏幕，打开相机，拍了一张，然后换了个角度。他挑着一边眉毛对史蒂夫说：“那张是给我家人看的。这张是给我自己的。”他往后退了几步，又拍了一张，然后放下手机走了过去。

史蒂夫摘下墨镜，从车上下来，“再来一张？我们一起？”

“自拍？当然！来啊。”他们站在一起，史蒂夫一只手搂着巴基的腰，两个人脸靠得很近，确保都能入镜。正当巴基拍好一张，准备放下手机的时候，史蒂夫说：“再拍一张。”于是当巴基的手指再次触到拍摄键的时候，史蒂夫迅速扭过头，在巴基的脸颊上落下一吻。

“哇哦！”巴基惊到了，脸红了起来。他迅速打开相册翻看——里面照片不少——史蒂夫瞥了一眼，最新的一张上，巴基面带笑意，但是瞪大的眼睛里露出惊讶的样子，而史蒂夫的脸出现在一边。  
“你可以给他们看这一张。“史蒂夫建议道，“如果你想的话。”他们在看到他的正脸之前，不会有任何的怀疑，他们没有任何理由去怀疑什么。

“我会的。”巴基又看了看那张照片，然后迅速地把手机放回口袋里，两只手臂勾着史蒂夫的脖子，去亲吻他。他们怎么亲热都不嫌时间长，直到有人经过，大声地吹口哨起哄，他们才分开。巴基的脸通红，瞳色渐暗，嘴唇红肿。五点钟的夕阳下，巴基的影子投在史蒂夫脸上，好像轻轻扫着他的脸颊。现在他俩谁也没有比谁看起来更加冷静。终于，他摸到了巴基的头发，他能感觉到柔软的发丝穿过手指。

巴基舔了舔嘴唇，就这样看着史蒂夫。史蒂夫的心怦怦直跳，想的都是“这就是我最棒的爱人”，这时候再干站着就说不过去了，于是他再一次贴上了巴基的嘴唇，努力克制自己不像上次那样吻得又深又长。

他们再一次分开的时候，巴基颤抖着喘着气，史蒂夫确信，如果他这时候再不放开巴基，可能就永远无法放开他了。他深吸一口气，才发现自己的手已经不自觉地捧住了巴基的脸，下意识地舔了下嘴唇，上面还有巴基的味道，这让他无法自拔。“你……呃，我能载你一程吗？” “你可以带我去任何地方，”巴基的声音有点哑，他眨了眨眼，脸又红了，“我是说……谢谢，不过我和你好像是反方向。”  
史蒂夫可不在乎这个。他因为巴基的话而感到有一点点心碎，但还是尊重了他的决定，只是点了点头，“好吧。”，然后向后退了几步。

“好吧。”巴基也这样说道，然后往后走了几步。

“能见你实在太开心了。”史蒂夫还想说点什么。

“我也是。”

史蒂夫回给他一个微笑，走到车边，拿起锁在车上的头盔，戴到了头上。当他骑上车的时候，巴基站在路旁边，看着史蒂夫踢开了撑脚，从停车的地方开出来。他一直站在那儿，直到史蒂夫傻傻地朝他挥挥手，发动了车，然后慢慢开远；直到他在路口拐了个弯，消失在巴基的视线里。


	11. Chapter 11

11  
史蒂夫到家的时候，手机上已经有好几条未读消息了，巴基把今天的照片发给了他。

周二晚上通电话的时候，巴基告诉史蒂夫：“妈妈觉得我们是可爱的一对。”他刚刚看望他的家人回来。“贝卡说你很辣，老实说，她不说我也知道。爸爸一直在问你是做什么的。”

“那你怎么和他说的？”

“我说你在某个情报机构工作。我说得比较含糊，他对此不太满意，但我还没准备好告诉他们事实，可我也不想说谎。”

“只要是你做的决定，我都没意见。”史蒂夫肯定地说，“我能理解你为什么不告诉他们，虽然……原因不太一样，但我也没有告诉我的朋友我们见过面了。”

“你还没？为什么？”巴基好奇地问，听上去并不伤心或失望。

史蒂夫坐在座位上稍微挪动了一下，“他们已经取笑我够多了。他们称你为我的‘因特网男友’还觉得这很有趣。我强烈怀疑，要是我告诉了他们，他们中的一个或是他们所有人都会在我们某次约会的时候出现。”

“哦天哪！”巴基惊呼，“那还是不了，我谢谢你。我可以见见他们，但……”

“不是现在。”史蒂夫接话道，“我宁愿再保密一段时间，你明白吧？”

“是的。”

之后史蒂夫又回想起这段对话。

他们约在周六十点见面，把所有远足野餐要用的东西都打包好，史蒂夫负责三明治，巴基则会带一些甜点——他自己烤的松饼。这是他们约的第三个远足野餐的时间了：第一次因为天气原因取消了，他们只好改成了传统约会——晚餐+电影，过得很愉快，所以也不算遗憾；第二次定在了第一次定的时间往后十天，但他们依然没去成，因为巴基不小心弄伤了脚踝，哈谢普苏和克丽佩托拉的绳子把他绊住了，虽然史蒂夫不喜欢看到巴基痛苦的样子，他们的B计划就是在巴基的公寓里看了一整天电影，而且巴基还很难得的让史蒂夫宠了他一下，所以这还是让史蒂夫感到满意。

这一次，在他们第一次约定的时间整整五周之后，看起来一切都不会再出什么问题了。天气预报除了“天气晴”以外没有任何其他情况，也没有猫绊倒巴基，在他们见面之前也没有突然冒出来什么紧急事件。他们终于要进行远足野餐了。

史蒂夫给巴基带了一个头盔，在巴基跨上后座，搂住他的腰，紧紧靠着他的后背的时候没能抑制住颤抖，更何况巴基还穿着一件让人看了只想花痴地流口水的黑色皮夹克。

他们骑了一个小时，刚开过希尔本，还在十七号公路上的时候，史蒂夫接到了电话，铃声直接在头盔里响起，说明是紧急情况。不像托尼，史蒂夫觉得他没必要一周七天每天二十四小时都在工作状态，除了有紧急情况的时候。在心里骂了几句之后，史蒂夫拍了拍巴基的手臂提醒他，然后尽快停了车，接了电话。

几分钟之后，他脱掉了头盔，面朝着同样脱掉了头盔，抬起一边眉毛表示疑问的巴基。

“紧急情况。”史蒂夫轻声说到，“对不起，我不能说太多。”他已经远远地听到来接他的直升机的声音了。

“没事，别担心。”巴基立即说，“我们可以下次再去。”嘴角甚至挂上了笑意。

史蒂夫紧绷着下巴，点了点头，低叹了一声然后靠过去给了巴基一个深吻，“对不起。”他又叹了口气，“一会儿就有顺风车来接我，你可以先和我一起回基地，也可以把我的车骑走，或者我安排辆车来接你。”

“我可不能骑你的车。”巴基点出了重点，挑着眉毛示意了一下他残缺的手臂。

妈的，简直是句废话。“操，对不起。”史蒂夫说。

巴基摇了摇头，毫不在意地说：“史蒂夫，史蒂夫，没事的。”他凑过去轻轻吻史蒂夫，安慰他：“今天去不成了我有点失望，但我能理解，我也知道这不是你的错，好吗？放轻松，我没事的。我可是个成年人的，我可以自己回家。”

史蒂夫深深吸了一口气，然后慢慢吐出，然后露出一个微笑。“那是你的顺风车？”巴基问道，冲着飞过来的直升机扬了扬下巴。

“是啊，你也可以上来。我真的不想把你一个人抛在这个不知道什么地方。反正会有人来把我的车开回去。”

“好吧，我可以和来取你车的人一起走。”巴基做出了退让。

“应该会有两个人，一个会开走我的车，一个会开车带着那个人过来。”由于直升机越来越近，史蒂夫不得不提高了音量向巴基解释。

巴基挑着眉毛，露出一个坏笑：“我能感觉到，你不想让别人开着你的车载我。”

史蒂夫的心思被戳穿了，他只能笑笑，直升机越来越近，他得走了，“我真的对此感到很抱歉。”

“没关系的。”巴基在直升机震耳欲聋的螺旋桨声音中大喊，他的手轻轻贴在史蒂夫夹克前襟敞开的胸口，“我会安全到家的。你去吧。”

他没有别的选择，史蒂夫还是觉得很不开心，他快速地吻了一下巴基，又是一下，然后匆匆向缓缓降低直升机走去，梯子在他面前降下。

一进到直升机他就拿到一副耳机，可以直接和团队成员通话。在听任务的同时，他给菲尔特工发了讯息，让他找人去拿他的摩托车，收到确认信息后，他又给巴基发了道歉短信，并告诉了他拿车的人预计什么时候会到。巴基回复说：-别担心。整件事最糟糕的是你没能吃到我做的小蛋糕，当然，我是说除了你不得不离开以外。拯救世界比陪你的‘好哥们儿’约会重要。

史蒂夫不想赞同他的说法，但从良心上来说他无法反驳，所以他索性没有回复。尽管他别无选择，他离开巴基不是因为有更好的事做，而是因为遇到了紧急情况，这让他感觉很纠结，也很难过。

直升机刚一听停到楼顶停机坪，史蒂夫的手机就振动了起来，是巴基发来的消息，还有一张照片：是张自拍，巴基背靠着他的摩托车，一盒三明治打开放在他的大腿上，-我和Ethel享受着路边野餐。照片里巴基笑得很放松，丝毫没有被“被独自一人留在路边”这件事影响。史蒂夫盯着照片看了一阵子，看和巴基清澈的蓝眼睛和阳光洒在他头发上，看着他随和的微笑，然后叹息一声，心情稍稍转好了一点。他得想点方法补偿巴基，但是现在，他得专注于他的任务。

复仇者们五天后回到美国。官方宣告本次行动成功——坏人（一伙托尼以前遇到过的恐怖分子，尽管当时托尼已经尽了最大的努力去对抗他们，但他们近来依旧发展活跃，这让托尼情绪十分低落——考虑到他曾被他们俘虏并折磨了三个月，这样的情绪可以理解）被消灭，没有重大人员伤亡事故，没有灾难发生。但是他们需要做很多艰难的决定，史蒂夫作为队伍的领导者不得不做出那些决定。其中一个就是要引爆一栋建筑物内的炸弹，尽管他知道还有人质在里面。

其他人的感觉也不是很好，他们并不为行动成功而感到骄傲。寇森作为在基地迎接他们的一员，没有试着去说一些空洞的安慰人的话，也没有鼓励他们（这是弗瑞会做的事），他只是淡淡地笑着通知他们，在汇报开始之前他们有24小时的休整时间。

当他们一同踏进电梯的时候，史蒂夫没有看任何人。电梯里死一般地寂静，他们一言不发地去了自己的楼层。史蒂夫走进干净的客厅，呼吸着没尘土味的清新空气，然后停下了脚步。他不知道自己盯着墙发呆了多久。最终他疲惫地站起身，脱掉了脏兮兮的制服，把武器装备一起扔在了地上，然后直接走进了卫生间。在漫长的热水澡中，他什么都没有在想，热水没有洗去一身疲惫，反而将它们浸渗进了肌肉里、骨头里。

洗完澡，他脑子里闪过睡一觉的想法，但不知道为什么，一想到要躺到床上，他就觉得很烦躁，于是他带着一团乱的思绪走进了厨房，想找点什么喝。走到一半他瞄到了自己的手机，贴心地放在起居室的桌子上，是那些在他准备好一切出发之后帮他把东西还回来的人放的，要么是菲尔，要么是佩珀，只有这两位有进入他楼层的权限。一看到手机，他突然想起来行动开始之前发生的事。

史蒂夫十分犹豫地打开了手机，然后手机就开始不断振动，涌入大量的短信，全都是巴基发来的，还夹杂着几个未接电话。他来不及一个一个仔细看，于是点开了最近的一条：-好吧我真的很担心你我的唯一要求就是请你告诉我你没事

他按下通话按钮，比起一个动作，这更像是种直觉。在铃声响第二次之前，巴基就接通了电话，听起来有点喘不过气来，满是担心：“史蒂夫？”

“是我，”史蒂夫不知道该说些什么，“对不起。”

巴基没有马上说话，只是询问道，听起来更像是恳求，“你还好吗？”

说没事肯定是假的，但是说有事也不对。这种两难的境地逼迫史蒂夫好好思考了一番，然后深吸了一口气。“我……我没受伤。”

“但你感觉不太好。”巴基做出推断，像往常一样敏锐。

“是的。”史蒂夫轻声承认。

他们都沉默了一会儿，巴基问：“你需要些什么吗？”

史蒂夫不由自主吞咽了一下，告诉自己没问题，“你能……就和我说说话吗？”

“可以，或者我可以直接过去？当然如不你不想我去的话也没事，你觉得舒服就好。如果你愿意，你也可以来我这儿。”

史蒂夫又咽了口口水，他想过把巴基叫来陪他，而不是独自一个人坐在这个空空的大房间里，巴基在他耳畔的声音也掩盖不住寂寞。“我想，”他发现自己几乎是脱口而出，都没有意识到自己有多么想这样。“请你过来吧。”

“行。我们可以保持通话状态，我会叫辆出租车，等一下好吗？”

“好，你不用付钱，和前台的人说一声，她会处理好的。”

“别管这个了，我一分钟之后再打给你。”巴基挂了电话。

忙音的声音传到耳朵里，史蒂夫舔了舔嘴唇，然后迅速地给楼下前台打了个电话，告诉她一会儿会有一位詹姆斯布坎南巴恩斯先生要来拜访，并把打车的费用记到他的账上。巴基还需要通过强制性的安检，但是不是那种会让人感到冒犯的——只是走过扫描仪而已。安保人员会在扫描器——史塔克的高科技，检测到可疑情况的时候出现。

巴基又打来了电话，史蒂夫接了，“你真的不用付钱。我敢肯定你原本没打算在我这儿待一天的，让我来付。”

“别犯傻，我原本的计划是什么和这没关系。而且……你知道现在已经过了下午五点了吗？”

史蒂夫还真没发现。他不知道他们回来的时候已经几点了，只知道还是白天。“哦……”

巴基哼了一声，“我真的十分担心。我知道你不能跟我说什么，但是……一切还好吗？”

“没人——”没人死亡，史蒂夫很想这样说，但这话都在嗓子口说不出来，因为这不是真的，和真相相去甚远。

“好吧……你饿了吗？”

当然，“是的。”

“太好了。我做了辣椒酱给你带来。你知道你叫我做肉桂卷之后我变成什么样了吗？这让烘焙变成了我的一种‘应对机制‘，当我觉得焦虑不安的时候，我就会灵光一闪然后我的厨房里就到处都是烤饼松饼炖肉。真不知道该感谢你还是埋怨你。”巴基语气轻快地说，“我的心理医生说这也算一种好办法，所以我觉得应该还不错吧。即使最后我得送出去好些，因为我根本吃不完。尽管……如果我一定要吃的话也能吃完，但那样应该不太健康。”

“你一般都送给谁？”史蒂夫问道，这时候他终于能够放松到半靠在沙发上。听巴基不停地说着话，史蒂夫平静了下来，不过这样的效果明显是有意造成的，因为巴基通常不是这种健谈的人。

“如果我能见到你的话，那肯定是给你啊。”巴基解释说，于是这不由让史蒂夫想到了有一次巴基无缘无故就给他带了一盒曲奇，史蒂夫第二次去他家的时候，巴基还给了他一盒小蛋糕。“除此之外，任何我在当天或者后一天见到的人都有可能成为我的赠送对象，比如我父母，我妹妹，互助小组的成员，我的理疗师……也有一两次是那些猫的主人。还有我的邻居，听起来我好像经常送别人这些东西，但其实也并没有啦，没有。一般我都会选择做曲奇，因为比较容易送出去。”

“我第一次去你那儿的时候你做了派。”史蒂夫想起来了，。他就在电话里听到了巴基关门的声音，然后电话那头的背景音在巴基进入公寓电梯的时候变了。

巴基吸了吸鼻子，语带遗憾：“我有点生自己的气，关于扭伤脚踝的事。不仅仅是因为耽误了我们的约会计划，它还把我所有计划都延迟了一周。不能健身，不能遛猫，我感觉自己像是被困住了一样。我不介意呆在家里，但前提是我得有可以外出的选择，你明白吧？”电话似乎被拿远了，巴基和出租车司机打了招呼，然后说了目的地。

是的，史蒂夫明白这种感受，他完全明白。“没错。你今天做了辣椒酱？”

“我正好买了个炖锅，然后我觉得我应该用它来做点什么……你懂的。”

“因为你又感到焦虑不安了？”史蒂夫后知后觉的反应过来他这话说得像个十足的傻瓜。

“对不起，我给你个你可以打的电话号码吧，至少他们能让你知道我没事，好吗？”

“那真是太好了，”巴基宽慰地叹了口气。这让史蒂夫觉得更加对不起巴基。是的，当时的他没有别的选择，在外执行任务的时候想要和外界联系根本就是天方夜谭，但他依然觉得很愧疚，他本该多为巴基想一想。

“对不起。”

“好啦，没事。我懂的。”巴基马上柔声安慰他，“我只是还不太习惯成为面对那种情况时候的另一方。”

史蒂夫花了几秒才弄明白巴基想要表达的意思，当然，他是在说关于任务的事。巴基也曾经是个军人，他知道那是什么感觉，但他不知道成为被留下的一方是什么样的，“我也没有对这种情况没有经验。”史蒂夫如实说。

“我们会找到办法的。”巴基温柔地说。

“没错。”史蒂夫深吸一口气然后缓缓呼出。他们会的。


	12. Chapter 12

12

半小时过后，电梯门叮一声打开，巴基到达了史蒂夫所在的楼层。他以前从来没有来过这儿，尽管史蒂夫向他发出过一两次邀请，但是鉴于他的朋友们突然出现的几率实在太高，所以最终他们还是决定不要在这里见面了。虽然是第一次来，但是巴基没有表现出任何不安或是害怕，这还挺让人意外的——史蒂夫第一次来这儿的时候感到十分局促不安。

“不错嘛，”这是巴基走进史蒂夫的客厅之后说的第一句话。十分钟前，在他踏进大厦之后，他们就挂了电话，史蒂夫再点提前来来回回踱着步子等人来，或者，他自己也不知道是不是真的这样做了。一看到他，巴基的表情柔化成一个微笑，然后毫不犹豫放下了包，走向史蒂夫把他拉进的一个拥抱。

史蒂夫被巴基抱在怀里，他也回抱着巴基，就感觉……一下子放松下来，好像他们很久以前就这么做过。他呼出郁积在胸口的一口气，甚至没有意识到自己在这样的怀抱里闭上了双眼，放任自己陷在这个怀抱里，静静地待上了几分钟。

他们抱了好久，直到巴基稍稍挣扎了一下，史蒂夫才发觉他们就这样站在离电梯门三步远的地方，互相抱着，这可不是正确的待客之道，更不该这样招待他最好的“哥们儿”。他妈妈要是知道这事儿绝对会震惊——如果她能接受自己儿子的爱人是男人而不是女人，史蒂夫相信她一定会接受。

莫名而来的尴尬让他放开了巴基，低着头：“对不起。你想要点喝的吗？”

“史蒂夫，”巴基叹息一声，装作要生气的样子，不过还是心软了，他拎起包，跟着史蒂夫进了厨房，拿出一个装着辣椒酱的塑料盒，有拿出一个装着米饭的。他们把米饭倒进碗里，辣椒酱浇在上面，然后放进微波炉。接着巴基指挥史蒂夫用他买来的原料做特制的热巧克力。显然，这是用来搭配辣椒酱一起吃的。

“如果这让你不爽，那你就喝白开水去吧。”巴基翻了个白眼，在史蒂夫对这种不同寻常的搭配发表看法之后反击道。

史蒂夫从冰箱里拿出一瓶水，皱着眉毛说：“不跟你吵，我觉得这事儿还是可以解决的。”

“聪明。”巴基窃笑着回答，然后伴随着一种奇妙的氛围，他把手伸到包里，掏出了……《亚当斯一家》全套影碟，眉毛夸张地飞舞着。史蒂夫禁不住大笑起来，因为巴基搞笑的表情，一秒钟就让他开心了起来，不笑是不可能的，“我喜欢。”

在巴基的一通指挥下，他们准备好了所有东西搬到客厅：加热好的辣椒酱，饮料——看来特制热巧克力远远不止两杯，而是整整一大锅，再加上一罐奶油和一包巴基从家里带来的棉花糖——他不信史蒂夫这儿会有这东西，还有一大堆枕头摊子加上史蒂夫的大围巾。巴基让史蒂夫去放好了DVD，史蒂夫一转头，就发现巴基已经在沙发前的地板上搭好了一个“窝”，咖啡桌被推到了一边，这样的摆法不常见，但是看起来舒服极了，史蒂夫喜欢这个，尤其是这样的话，他们可以以一个比在沙发上更舒服的姿势窝在一起，背靠着堆成山的枕头。辣椒酱很美味，从内而外温暖了史蒂夫整个人，热巧克力也好像能温暖他的灵魂，就像巴基说的，这两样搭配会很棒。或许是因为有人陪伴所以觉得温暖，巴基的存在，他的温暖甜蜜，就在自己身边，这让其他一切都变成了没什么大不了的事，把史蒂夫的注意力完完全全从他不想想的事上转移开了。

他们就这样腻了大概两个小时，门铃响起的时候，史蒂夫正缩在巴基怀里，靠在他胸口，心脏附近，巴基的手摸着他的耳朵。哦当然了，在史塔克大厦充当门铃的是贾维斯，当他想要说些什么提醒某人注意某些事的时候，他会先礼貌地播放一段音乐，因为没有人喜欢周围突然响起一个没有实体的声音，除了托尼。史蒂夫听到这声音一下子绷紧：“什么事？”

“打扰了，罗杰斯队长。史塔克先生想知道您怎么样了？”

“我很好。”

一段短暂的沉默，但是史蒂夫知道自己最好不要对结束对话抱有太大希望。“很抱歉，史塔克先生希望我转告您以下信息：你在搞什么鬼，快挪挪你的小翘臀到楼上来，我们都知道你一定在家打滚呢。

听贾维斯用那种优雅的语调和口音说这种话有点滑稽，如果是在平时，史蒂夫可能会对朋友的关心表示感激（哪怕用词有点太开放了）。有的时候他太容易和自己过不去了，需要有人拉他一把，而他的朋友们深谙此事，所以他们觉得现在不该让史蒂夫一个人待着，但他们不知道的是，史蒂夫现在并不是独自一人。

“嗯……”巴基用手指玩着史蒂夫的头发，“怎么了？”

史蒂夫叹了口气，把头抬起了一点看着巴基，不愿意从他胸口起来，“要么我上楼去告诉他们不应担心，要么他们会下来看我。”

“听起来他们人挺好的。”

“我知道，”史蒂夫耸耸肩，鉴于他现在的姿势，充其量算得上是移了移肩膀，“你来决定，我随便。”

“你才是那个没有告诉他们事实的人。”巴基挑眉说道。

没错，但是事情不是这么简单。史蒂夫又想起之前他们的对话，看来是时候了。“我们…我们聊过这个？”他稍稍坐起身，以便能更好地和巴基对视。“我想我们应该已经达成共识了。你知道的，什么时候告诉他们都行，对此我没有意见。另外，其实山姆已经知道了。”

“嗯，是的。”巴基承认，“这迟早要发生，我不介意。而且，我想就算你告诉他们你没有躺床上打滚，他们也不会轻易放过你吧。”

史蒂夫觉得这说辞值得一试，但不一定管用，“贾维斯，能否告诉他们，谢谢他们的关心，但我没有在床上打滚，而且我也不是一个人待着。”

“没问题，先生。”贾维斯答应了，没有再多说什么。史蒂夫又回到了之前的姿势，枕在巴基胸口，然后发现他错过了五分钟的剧集内容。

他们回过去看错过的五分钟，刚看了三分钟的时候，电梯叮一声响了，丝毫不令人意外，他的朋友们吵吵闹闹地涌进了他家。“罗杰斯！”托尼一进来就喊他名字，“我们一定要把你拖出去，你别想糊弄任——”当他走过门廊走到客厅的时候，正好看到那两个人，立马停住了，“——何人。”语调一下子落了下来。

史蒂夫真的觉得有点心累，扫了门口一眼，然后闭上了眼睛几秒。

“哇噢……看来他没说谎。”克林特跟在托尼后面，娜塔莎在后面，视线从前面两个人的肩膀上越过往里面看。

“如果你们想就这样盯着我们看一晚上，我可得收费了。”巴基干巴巴地说道。

“嗨，是巴基吗？”山姆的声音从堵着路的三个人后面传来，“你好！巴基！”

“你好！山姆！”巴基回应。他们两个见过一两次，就在巴基去换PTSD互助小组的时候，因为他觉得自己所在的那组对他帮助不是很大。史蒂夫知道山姆在这方面很有经验，就介绍他们认识了。  
“我觉得我很受伤，这种事经常发生吗？为什么山姆知道而其他人不知道？”托尼撇了撇嘴。

史蒂夫觉得他必须得说句话了，“你们的赌池进行的如何了？”

说到这个，托尼有那么一瞬间觉得有点抱歉。他们曾经谈过这个，史蒂夫不喜欢他们拿他的事当成是笑话来打赌，托尼也保证过不会再这样了。对天发誓，他确实有一年没这么干了，直到巴基的出现——这可是个无法抵挡的具有诱惑性的话题。

“我说，要么你们都坐过来一起看亚当斯的一家，要么你们就离开。我真的不喜欢被你们这么盯着看。”巴基说道。

“不好一起，我有点太入神了。看起来你们好像都已经融为一体了，我甚至看不见你的另一只手臂在哪。”

啊老天啊！史蒂夫又恼怒又尴尬地闭上了眼，头疼。倒是巴基，只是哼了一声，仿佛觉得这很有趣，而不觉得被冒犯，“如果你找到了我的另一只手臂，麻烦告诉我一声，我给搞丢了。”他回答道，稍稍一了下身子，把他左臂剩下的那一截靠在了史蒂夫的肩膀上。

“……啊。”托尼过了好久才反应过来。

“所以，我们看样子该走了。”克林特为了打破尴尬，大声说道。

几秒之后，史蒂夫意识到，现在情况这么尴尬都是他的错，他本该处理得更好。“不，等等。”他坐直了身体，挠了挠头，从巴基眨了眨眼，“大家，这是巴基。巴基，这是托尼，克林特和娜塔莎，山姆你已经认识了。”

巴基勾起一边嘴角笑着朝大家挥挥手，史蒂夫为他之前的失礼表示羞愧。

“你好，巴基，很高兴认识你。”娜塔莎平静地说。

“我也是。”巴基笑得甜甜地回应，礼貌又不客套。他也端正地坐着，把一缕当下来的头发捋到了耳后，视线在史蒂夫和他的朋友之间来回。

“嗨，”托尼半天憋出一个词，好像有谁用手肘捅了他一下，“呃，我刚刚说错话了，嘴快，经常这样。”

“没事啦，”巴基朝他摆摆手，“你本来不知道嘛。”他没有怪罪托尼的意思。巴基是史蒂夫所知道的最宽宏大量的人，简直不可思议。

“呃，”克林特不知道自己还能说什么，能说的话好像都被说完了，他有的时候并不擅长和人打交道。

史蒂夫停顿了一下，“听着伙计们，我很感谢你们的关心，但我真的挺好的。”他意在委婉地告诉他们可以走了，但是他突然意识到也许这些人此时也需要他。大家结束任务之后心里都不好受，不只是他一个人。虽然史蒂夫是领导者，是最终下令的那个人，但是其他人的负罪感不比他少。每次结束糟糕的任务之后，他们总是到同一个房间里，也许不是一起做什么事——聚在一起，但是各自做着不同的事，可能是对抗训练，可能是棋类游戏，或者就只是各自看书或电视。这是一个重要的团体活动，可以帮他们减压。他不能就这样把他们打发走，如果他这么做了，大家不会有任何抱怨，什么话都不会多说，但他们也许正需要他。

同时，巴基好像也意识到了这一点，至少他感受到了气氛的变化。在史蒂夫继续说点什么之前，他坐回了枕头堆里，指了指沙发和扶手椅：“嗯……你们要坐下吗？现在这情况可真尼玛有点尴尬啊。”  
几秒钟的沉默过后，托尼开口了：“好吧，既然你诚心邀请了。”然后就坐了下来，拿出了手机，可能是在叫别人也一起来。十分钟之内，所有的复仇者们，包括佩珀、简、达西、菲尔这些“荣誉会员”们，都来到了史蒂夫的客厅。他们带薯片、爆米花、毯子枕头，也没有人对史蒂夫和巴基正在看的东西有别的意见。

这样的发展在史蒂夫的意料之外。他没想到这么多，他努力不去想后果，因为当他让自己的思绪陷入一种循环的时候，他就会想要搞清楚他本可以和本应该做的事到底有什么不同，而这种史蒂夫式的思考方式很容易让他陷入纠结之中。这绝对不是他所设想的他男朋友和他的队伍见面的情形，但是巴基仿佛对一切接受良好，很自然地从碗里抓爆米花、MM豆和薯片吃，一点也没有拘谨和不自在。当史蒂夫靠回巴基身上的时候，托尼开始起哄，巴基果断地告诉，准确来说是果断地、假装凶巴巴地让托尼闭嘴不许起哄。这不是史蒂夫能预料到的，但是一切都很棒。不能更好了。


	13. 番外

番外

预警：一点点盾佩的友情向，就几句话，没有算作爱情。我翻到那一段也稍微有点无语，不过…应该可以接受吧…

“好吧，”巴基轻呼一口气，“你们，都知道我有个男朋友了。”

“不是你主动告诉我们，”妈妈立马打断了他接下来想说的话，专注地擀着面团。在巴恩斯家，他们总是在感恩节到来之前两周就开始准备烘烤圣诞曲奇，现在，妈妈和巴基正在尝试从史蒂夫那里得到的新式做法。也许这不是谈论“男朋友”问题的最佳场合，而正在这是，爸爸和妹妹正好进来，他们刚刚在外面帮贝卡修车，巴基的外婆则坐在厨房的桌子边一边玩着数独，一边小口呷茶，孩子们（贝卡的女儿和儿子）已经睡了。

“是啊，我们得‘贿赂’你才行，”贝卡刚好听见妈妈和哥哥的谈话。巴基已经感受不到贝卡在选择用词时的犹豫——四年前，她也许会用“审问”或者“严刑拷打”这类词，尽管他之前只当了不到一个星期的战俘，他的家人在这方面很小心，哪怕是平日说话的用词，也会尽可能地避开那些会让他想起那段痛苦回忆的词。

“你没给过我钱，”巴基反驳，听起来甚至有点委屈。“我在和他第一次约会之后就告诉了你们关于他的事。要知道，‘约会’在我们家可不是一件必须告知家人的事。”说起来有点尴尬，他都已经快三十岁了而不是二十出头，但他还是什么事都会告诉家里人。他也和家里人说过史蒂夫。不是在最开始阶段——他们开始得很突然——当他开始觉得他们都是认真的的时候他就时不时会在家庭聚会的时候提一提史蒂夫的名字，知道他们一起去过科尼岛之后，他才正式地公开了这件事。他也是那时候才真正确定自己是爱上史蒂夫了，或者说，是到了那个时候，他才真正确定自己不是自作多情，史蒂夫也对他有着同样的感情，一样深陷其中。史蒂夫，哦上帝保佑，一点都没有掩饰自己的情感。巴基一点也不介意他这样坦诚。

“放过小男孩吧，你们把那张照片贴在壁炉上已经够让他尴尬了，”外婆加入了对话，虽然视线没离开过她的数独。她说的照片不是那张巴基和史蒂夫的自拍，史蒂夫还亲了他的脸——虽然那张也被印出来了，不过是被贴在了客厅的墙上；史蒂夫是他第一个对家人官宣的男朋友，他的父母感到骄傲极了——而是那张史蒂夫坐在机车上的。没错，妈妈把那张照片帖在了壁炉上，她和贝卡还要假装这只是表示他们的支持而已（而不是觉得史蒂夫很帅）。甚至爸爸也挑眉表示，如果一定要在壁炉上贴点什么，这是个不错的选择。好吧，史蒂夫确实看起来辣透了，但还是得说一句，就算家人不认可，巴基也依然这么觉得。

“好了好了，”巴基抢在妈妈和妹妹要对那张照片再次发表意见之前说道，“我有事要和你们说。”

“你终于要邀请他来我们家过感恩节了？”妈妈一边查看面团的厚度，一边问。“如果不能再我们家过感恩节，他们家过圣诞节，那我们可以这样，你在家过一天圣诞节，最重要的一天，然后感恩节一半的时间去他家过。”

“他会来的，”巴基提高音量在妹妹要说话之前回答道，他知道贝卡一定有话要说——她之前的五个正儿八经的男朋友都没能在两个人交往的第一年就把她带回去过任何一个重要的节日，而现在看来，史蒂夫轻易获得了巴基半个圣诞节的“租用权”。

巴基的话一下子吸引了妈妈，她抬起头看着他，惊喜地说：“你已经和他说了？你怎么不早说，这真是太棒了，亲爱的。”说完露出灿烂的微笑拥抱了他，把面粉弄得他身上都是。他这件衣服倒也不是没有被弄成这样过，每次他做烘焙的时候，他的衣服总是被弄得一团糟。史蒂夫对此感到喜忧参半，喜是因为这样巴基就不得不脱掉衣服了，忧是因为他真的无法忍受巴基把衣服搞得那么乱七八糟，但也挺可爱的，史蒂夫脸上风云变幻的表情出卖了他纠结的内心。

“终于，”贝卡大声赞同，和爸爸碰了下拳，“我们还以为以为你永远不会这么做。”

“那史蒂夫的家人呢？”妈妈放开了巴基，没有继续去对付面团，而是靠在橱柜上，看着巴基。

“呃……他没有家人，他的父母去世了，也没有其他亲戚。”巴基犹豫着回答，叹了口气。

正如他料想的那样，他的家人对此感到很抱歉，气氛变得有些悲伤，有人小声咕哝了几句，然后巴基又获得了三个拥抱，只有外婆不愿意从舒服的扶手椅上站起来。巴恩斯家是一个大家庭，他有两个阿姨和叔叔以及表亲，除了外婆以外还有外公外婆，当家人团聚的时候，总是很热闹。这样也挺好的，家人对于他的父母来说一直都是很重要的，巴基也一直都知道这一点。他也知道当父母知道史蒂夫是孤身一人时会有这样的举动。

“那他应该在我们家过完一整个圣诞节。”妈妈已经做出了决定。“如果他愿意，可以一直待到新年，或者，他得去上班？我真不明白一个人冷冷清清该怎么过节。”

这得怪巴基只能含含糊糊地解释这件事，其实史蒂夫不是一个不活跃的人，也不是那样的矜持保守。他已经告诉了父母足够多的他所能说的事实，他真的无法告诉他们全部。

正是因为史蒂夫要来过感恩节，他才在刚刚开启了这段谈话，现在，得在妈妈把话题扯得更远之前言归正传。

“妈妈，他也不是完完全全一个人生活。他有他的团队，他有一大堆朋友会和他一起庆祝节日。”这其实在某种意义上挺悲剧的，因为史蒂夫的朋友们也基本上没有父母和家庭，唯二两个有的是达西和索尔。用史蒂夫的话来说，专家会对这种现象进行专门的研究：论自幼丧父丧母成为孤儿与成为超级英雄之间的联系。这不是可以被忽略的个例。

“哦，那还不错，”妈妈的语气稍稍缓和了些，“也许明年可以把他们统统都请来？至少感恩节可以，如果他们不介意过一个身边都环绕着巴恩斯的圣诞节的话。他们有多少人？如果人数够多的话，我们就可以就可以租下农场附近的旅馆了。”这个问题之所以对妈妈来说这么重要，是因为她和她的妹妹已经为“能不能有朝一日租下那个旅馆”这事儿打赌将近二十年了。巴基的阿姨认为他们老一辈人活不到足够多的年轻人足够年长或是有足够多的后代，以至于需要那么多房间来住的那一天。巴基不知道这个赌局是否有点让人毛骨悚然，不过倒是符合他阿姨的个性。想想看吧，他还不想让她这么快就把史蒂夫拉进整个家族，他想给史蒂夫留一些空间，见全家所有人的事，还是明年再说吧。

“不止五个，不太确定。”巴基给了个不太确定的答案，他在心里叹了口气，让史蒂夫所有朋友来家里，这样的事绝对不会发生的，他差点就把这话说出口。“好了，关于这件事，你们知道的，我从来没有明确说过史蒂夫的工作。”

“你说那是保密的。”爸爸挑起眉毛接话。好吧，总归要说的。他的爸爸从来不介意双性恋这件事，至少没在巴基面前表现出过有什么意见，但是当巴基说自己交了个男朋友的时候，爸爸把那一整套用来审问贝卡（在她谈恋爱的时候）的问题拿出来对付他：叫什么名字，工作是什么，他做些什么活儿，抽不抽烟喝不喝酒吸不吸毒。这让人难堪，也有点诡异，贝卡那看好戏的表情——巴基原来总在她接受质询的时候用这种表情看他，是的他在十几岁的时候不是个好哥哥——也没能让情况有所好转。

“那是因为，”巴基急忙想要说明，“是这样的，呃……因为史蒂夫是美国队长。”

一瞬间，所有人都哑口无言，放在平时，巴基一定会觉得他们震惊的表情很滑稽，但是现在，他紧张到无心欣赏大家的表情。

“等等，”贝卡突然说话，然后跳起来冲了出去，回来的时候拿着两张照片，“你——哦我的天哪！”她眯着眼端详那张单人照，“天老爷诶，巴基！”

妈妈一把抽走贝卡手里的照片，然后盯着看了好一会儿，抬头看了看巴基，又把视线转向那张双人自拍。

“好吧，”在沉默了许久之后，爸爸开口说，“至少我们不用担心毒品、黑帮之类的事了。”突然他又皱起眉毛，“他没有强迫你保密吧？是他告诉你不许告诉我们的？你签什么保密协议了？”

啊，老天。“没有，爸爸。”巴基耐心地叹了口气，“我不告诉你们，是因为想让你们以‘史蒂夫，我的男朋友’的身份认识他，而不是‘史蒂夫，美国队长，一个恰巧是我男朋友的人’的身份。当然，他也说了，决定权在我。”巴基被爸爸眯着眼看得有些不自在，他耸了耸肩，“显然，一旦被所有人都知道我是他男朋友，对我来说就不会是一件轻松的事，他说他不介意我告诉别人，如果我想保持低调，他也没意见。所以我就拖到了现在。”

“嗯哼。”爸爸看起来还算满意。

妈妈似乎刚刚从照片的震惊中反应过来，猛地一撒手，贝卡差点没接住照片，“哦我的天哪！这意味美国队长要来我们家过感恩节了！”妈妈惊呼。

巴基立马否定，“不不不，不是这样，你们别这样！是史蒂夫，我的男朋友要来过感恩节，我认真的，妈妈、爸爸、还有贝卡。不，他不是美国队长，他只是史蒂夫而已。你们不用对他特殊对待，好吗？你们可以问我任何问题，只要你能在见到他之后，像对待普通人一样对待他，任何问题，你们都能问。这也是我提前两周告诉你们这个消息的原因。不要，把他，当成，美国队长，来对待，好吗？”他都没有意识到自己已经说着说着站了起来，他面对着他的家人，情绪有点激动，呼吸急促。

也许他该再早一点告诉他们，早在七周之前，他们刚刚有点苗头的时候，就已经聊到过这个，不过史蒂夫约他见面的时候，他还是差点紧张地昏过去。这对史蒂夫来说算是一个困惑，尽管他隐藏得很好，以至于人们都没发觉——如何才能被别人视为他自己，只是史蒂夫罗杰斯，而不是美国队长。他当时的所谓“女友“，佩吉卡特，是世界上唯一一个在史蒂夫打血清之前就认识了他并没有藐视他的一个人，因为她看到了弱小身躯下那个高尚的人格。巴基对于他家人到时的反应感到很不放心，他觉得自己可能差点就会把事情搞砸，直到史蒂夫在他们交往的第三个月时，安慰他说大部分人看到他都无法撇开他美国队长的身份。这样也许很不公平，但是他的家人如果到时不能控制住自己，那巴基是不会带史蒂夫回家，知道他们可以控制了为止。不能一起过感恩节会让人有点伤心，这对史蒂夫来说也不是第一次一个人过节。可是史蒂夫虽然长得又高又壮，但不代表着他心里没有脆弱的一部分。

他敢肯定，自己内心的担忧和失望此刻一定都写在了脸上，因为大家看起来都紧张地看着他。贝卡是第一个回过神来的：“好的，没问题。”她努力使自己的语气听上去平静而严肃，“别太担心了，好吗？我是说，这件事听上去确实有点奇怪，我可能还是会犯一点小错误，但我至少不会一直盯着他看。但是孩子们就说不好了。”

“Bee四岁，Boss才九个月大，不会有什么问题的。”巴基肯定地说。[1]

“巴基，先坐下，”妈妈说着在桌子一角坐下了，双手叠放在大腿上，巴基靠在椅背上小心地看着她。她花了点时间整理了下自己的思绪，这样的场景他已经很熟悉了，但是现在，巴基觉得自己突然间变回了叛逆期时候那个疯狂的自己。良久，她开口说道：“你看，我不会说这不是一件奇怪的事，亲爱的你得承认这一点。你应该知道，从小听着美国队长的故事长大是什么感觉——当然，你们听说的远没有我们那时候听说得多，但你应该能明白这是什么感觉。不管怎样，这都有点奇怪。老实说，我依然对此感到难以置信。但是你和他已经在一起快要六个月了，这是你第一个向我们正式介绍的男友，也是你回来以后的第一段恋情。所有的一切都代表着，这是一件很重要的事，所以这不仅仅是让我们见见一个你喜欢的人这么简单，明白吗？但我们会努力做到最好的，努力不让这件事看上去有点奇怪。”她突然越过桌子握住了儿子的手，“哦看看你，你已经开始担心了？”

巴基盯着桌子，点了点头。他不敢说自己已经把史蒂夫的心事当成了自己的，但自从他开始准备告诉家人事实——不得不承认，他已经推迟了很久了——他突然觉得自己真正理解了史蒂夫。他的家人一直都很支持他，但他不得不怀疑，当他们知道事实以后，一切是否会变得不一样。巴基不知道他们是否会对史蒂夫区别对待，至少是和“史蒂夫只是一个平常的人，不是美国队长”这种情况不同。巴基不知道他们是否会以不同的方式来对待自己。好吧，这是个愚蠢的想法，但他还是不由地担心着。

“你不用担心，”妈妈站起身来给了他一个拥抱，他快三十岁了，但妈妈的拥抱永远可以抚慰心灵，“我们会做到最好的，你也知道，我们家的‘最好’有多他妈的好，我说到做到。”

这把他给逗笑了，也让他轻松了一点，“是的，是的，那没错。”

“是吧。”妈妈满意地放开了他，顺了顺他脸侧的头发，然后继续做曲奇。轮到爸爸说些什么了，巴基努力让自己表现得没有那么期待。

他的态度明显还是有一些担心，从他叹气就能看出，“巴基，一小时之前，我会说哪怕你的男朋友是中国的帝王我也不在乎，见面的时候我一样不会轻易放过他。现在看来，那可能是句谎话。”他有些忧伤地摇了摇头，“那是他能从我这儿获得的唯一一点特殊待遇，我不会对他有任何不同，和我对待其他到我们家来的士兵一样。”

“好的，谢谢爸爸。”巴基微笑着说。

爸爸摇摇头，“没什么，儿子，这没什么。”

短暂的沉默过后，外婆说话了，但依然专注于她的数独，“好了，我敢肯定我一定会对他不一样，既然我已经知道了他不是一个普通的帅小伙，而是那个照片被我放在储物柜里，惦记了整个中学时代的男人。”

“哦天哪妈妈，”巴基的妈妈叹了口气，“我们不想知道这个。”

“你得承认自己的本心呐，”外婆丝毫不觉得有任何不妥，“事实就是，你爸爸和我还骗你说我们是战争中的重要人物，”外婆抬起头，眼睛一下亮起来，“不瞒你们说，我对咆哮突击队的事，可是很了解的。”

巴基睁大了眼睛，贝卡惊得直喘气，爸爸皱着眉毛闭上了眼。妈妈把擀面杖掉在了地上，“妈妈！你为什么——我不想听这些！”

贝卡疯狂大笑，巴基用手用力挤压着自己的鼻梁，“外婆，求你别在史蒂夫在这儿的时候说起这些事好吗？”

“不如永远别提这事儿了！”妈妈插话。

“我以为你会对自己的历史感兴趣呢。”外婆咕哝着，朝巴基眨了眨眼，又专心看数独去了。

 

[1]Bee和Boss是巴基侄女和侄子的小名，是贝卡的两个孩子，大名叫菲比和丹尼尔。


End file.
